


What are the Chances

by Castielismyunicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielismyunicorn/pseuds/Castielismyunicorn
Summary: Stephanie is an attorney, and hasn't had a boyfriend in three years. she's young and beautiful, but is looking for something more than a hook up. when her best friend Ryleigh drags her to a charity event hosted by none other then Misha Collins. Stephanie has no idea who the man is, she's never seen Supernatural, but sparks fly instantly. could this man be more or is he just a celebrity looking for a hook up?
Relationships: Misha Collins/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie stood beside her head friend, drinking coffee, kind of annoyed. It was seven in the morning and she was standing out side. Her bed long sence cold and forgotten. She growled under her breath, sure she looked good in her high waisted, black caprees, and an old band shirt she got at the salvation Army, and cute up. Her new sneakers completed the outfit. Her long brown hair pulled up in to a high ponytail. Minimal make up, because they would be working in the heat all day. She looked over to her best friend. Dressed almost about the same, although no make up, Stephanie made a face. Ryleigh only let Stephanie do her make up on special occasions. Ryleigh wore her hair up in a mess bun Stephanie had done, because truthfully Ryleigh wasn't like a girly. She didn't do her hair or make up much. She liked old music, whisky and and fixing cars. She had saved up a bought a 1969 blacked out charger. While Stephanie had bought a pair of louis vuitton red bottom shoes. They were almost polar opposites, but they were some how best friends.  
"Why are we up?" Stephanie growled, as she took another drink of her coffee. Ryleigh just looked at her.  
"Shh! It's for a good cause, and maybe you'll meet someone. You know you haven't had a man since Justin," Ryleigh reminded her. Stephanie sighed.  
"You just wanna see that guy. Jason?" She asked teasing. Ryleigh rolled her eyes at her.  
'Jenson!" She growled, she knew Stephanie was messing with her. Stephanie threw her back knowing smile. She was about to say something else smart when a man with a megaphone started to talk.  
"Huh, Hi. Can I have your attention? Thanks. Ok, so we are going to split everyone up in groups. The papers with your groups are on the table over there, your group leaders name will be on top, go find them and they will instruct you on what your doing. Alright! Let's all be safe and have fun!" He said, Stephanie looked up at the sightly scruffy man with the megaphone and sunglasses and messy dark hair sticking up in all directions.  
"Who's that?" Stephanie asked. Ryleigh smiled.  
"Misha Collins, this is his charity, he's kinda crazy, I think you'd get along," She smiled, it was true Stephanie had a weakness for funny weirdos with big hearts. They fallowed the rest of the group to the table where the lists were posted. They waited their turn and when they reached the table and looked at the lists.  
"Names are by Alphabetical order by last names, " A woman behind the table informed them. What are your names? Ryleigh and Stephanie gave their names and She pointed to two different lists. "Ryleigh, your in the group with Jenson, over there, " She pointed. Stephanie and Ryleigh shared a big smile. "Stephanie, your right there," She pointed over to wear, Misha was still standing with his megaphone. "With Misha," She clarified. Ryleigh gave her a big smile.  
"Have fun!" She said as she scurried off to find Jenson. Stephanie took a calming breath and walked over to the small group forming. Misha took off his sunglasses and was greating his group members. He turned to Stephanie with a large smile.  
"Well hello, I don't think we've met before," He stated Stephanie smiled bigger.  
"No we haven't. Stephanie Bradford," She smiled. Misha smiled wider, taking a quick once over of her, she didn't miss his eye's slowly go back to her face as his tongue drated out and licked his lips quickly.  
"Misha Collins, it's a pleasure," He said lowly exstending his hand. Stephanie looked into his bright crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, at her. She bit her bottom lip a little.  
"Yes it is," She agreed. They lingered for a moment longer, and then he moved on to another girl that had come over.  
It didn't take long for Misha's group to assemble and for Misha to start telling them what they had to do. Stephanie sighed as she found herself looking at the tools.  
"You have no idea what your doing?" A man laughed behind her. She turned with a smile.  
'Shh! Or the boss will kick me off this project," She laughed. Misha nodded.  
'Your secret is safe with me, but I'm also pretty close with the boss and he won't mind. The help for a good cause is always welcomed " He winked at her, she smiled and looked down at the hammer in her hands.  
"So you wanna help me, or you just gonna stand there?" She asked, with a smile. Misha laughed.  
"Mmmh, well I'd prefer the latter, but here," He smiled, as he ducked his head and grabbed some nails. "Fallow me," He said as he took her over an area that no one was working on. He stares explaining how to use the hammer, and how the boards were supposed to go together. Everything was already cut to size, it was just a matter of putting things together. Like a puzzle. Stephanie laughed, remarking that she hated puzzles. Misha smiled and told her he would stay with her and help her as much as he could.  
It was nice, the day seemed to be not as long as Stephanie had expected, Misha bassicly by her side all day. Only leaving her here and there to help others, but always returning back as quickly as he left. They talked about bassicly everything, from favorite foods to middle names. He was by no means a Cassinova. As he tripped over his words and constantly cursed himself, for sounding like a creep. But by the time the 'work' day was done, she was actually starting find the man known as Misha Collins more then just a good looking guy. They cleaned up for their tools and Misha said goodbye to fans. Stephanie waited patiently for her turn and she was also still waiting on Ryleigh. Not sure where she had went. Finnaly most everyone was gone, but the cast and the actual work crew. Stephanie looked up to see Misha smiling making his way to her. She smiled up at him.  
"Hey, your still here," He smiled. She couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yeah well I can't find my friend, and I did want to thank you for taking your time today and helping me," She said threw biting her lip. Misha blushes a bit.  
"No, thank you, your help was very much appreciated," He stepped toward her half and half a step back. "So um, do you eat?" He asked, and then hung his head immediately. Stephanie giggled.  
"No, I'm really a new exsperement of human that doesn't eat at all," She laughed. He looked out at her under his dark hair, his head still down.  
"I meant would you like to have dinner, with me, maybe? If you don't wanna I get it," He was talking so fast Stephanie couldn't keep up. "I mean I don't wana come off as creepy, but uhh." He stopped talking as she just smiled at him. "Please shut me up!" He pleaded. She laughed and shook her head.  
"I wanted to see how it ended. Did you talk yourself out of asking me out?" She giggled. He smiled.  
"I don't know, what do you say?" He asked. She smiled at him.  
"How about I give you my number, and when you decide if you wanna take me out you give me a call, " She laughed "I'm going to go home to shower though," She said biting her lip. He cocked a slight grin, licking his lips.  
"Alright," He agreed, as he pulled out his phone, and handed it to Stephanie to put in her number. She smiled at him a bit longer, and then blushed. She cleared her throat.  
"So I'm going to find my friend," she said. Misha lost his smile, for a second but quick tired to put up a fake one.  
"Yeah," He tried to sound unfazed, but she saw the slight disappointment in his eyes and she definitely heard it in his voice. "I should probably go find Jenson," He agreed. Stephanie smiled, more still biting her life  
"I guess we could walk together," She said lowly. Mishas eyes sparkled again. "My friend was in Jenson's group," She added, Misha threw her a smile.  
"So you never told me who was your favorite character. Everyone has one, it's ok," He smiled more, if that was possible. Stephanie looked at him and giggled again. When did she become a stupid school girl?  
"I truthfully don't watch the show. My friend does and she dragged me here," She threw him a sly grin. Misha stopped and made a face that was overly shocked. She giggled and pushed his shoulder playfully.  
"Well I'm kinda embarrassed. Here I thought you were a fan," He hit his blush. She waited for him to look back up.  
"Sorry," She said lowly. They both still smiling. "Im a fan now if it helps," She giggled, Misha looked at her raising an eyebrow licking his lips.  
"I think that works," He bit at his bottom lip. "I think I'm also a fan," He nudged her. She smiled at him and they held their gaze a long time. Misha finnaly broke eye contact.  
"There you are," He said looking the other direction. Stephanie fallowed his gaze, and saw Ryleigh and Jenson. They both smiled, at Stephanie and Misha.  
"Yeah, uhh sorry we got in to talking about cars," Jenson smiled, over to Ryleigh who nodded.  
"Cars and old music,"she agreed. Stephanie eyed her.  
" Oh, well I'm glad you had fun. You must be Stephanie's friend," Misha exstended his hand, Ryleigh nodded shaking it.  
"Yeah hi, I'm Ryleigh. It's nice to meet you," She smiled sweetly. Misha smiled back.  
"I have to thank you. Stephanie told me you made her come today," Misha looked over at Stephanie. "She was an absolute pleasure to work with," He said more to Stephanie who giggled.  
"You had to hold my hand all day!" She blushed at her use of words. A flash of excitement went across Misha's face.  
"I'm not complaining," He said lowly. Stephanie bit her lip.  
"I wasn't either," She cocked an eyebrow. Jenson cleared his throat, and brought them both back to reality.  
"Well looks like we all had a productive day, but if you don't mind, Ryleigh and I have to go," He smiled over to her and she smiled back biting her lip.  
"Yeah, dinner plans," She smiled, as they pushed past Misha and Stephanie. "I'll call you," Ryleigh quickly said as she passed by Stephanie. Stephanie looked after them shocked. Then up at Misha, who looked just as shocked as she did.  
"Well, their goes my ride," Stephanie said absentminded. Misha kinda laughed.  
"I can take you home," He offered. Stephanie looked at him narrowing her eyes.  
"I bet you can," She answered lowly, taking a second to look him over, and bit her lip. She was already thinking about sleeping with this man, she bearly knew. He was like a god or something. Misha laughed loudly.  
"Oh, well I mean," He blushed trying to continue, but apparently was finding it hard. Stephanie let him stuble over his worlds a minute then saved him.  
"A ride would be appreciated," She finnaly said, Misha narowed his eyes at her now.  
"I'll give ya a ride alright," He answered lowly, licking his lips. Stephanie raised an eyebrow, deciding to play innocent.  
"What?" She asked pretending like she didn't hear him, Misha blushed and took a large step away from her.  
"My car is this way," He said starting to walk. Stephanie fallowed him, a sly grin on her face. They made it to the car and he he held the door opened for her. She raised her eyebrows impressed.  
"So chivalry isn't dead," She mused as she got in. Misha threw her a lopsided smile and shut the door. He went around and got in the other side.  
"So which way?" He asked. A million answers went through her mind, but she decided to just answers the question.  
"That way," she pointed, then she looked down at the dash. "Oh does this have GPS?" she asked.  
"Yeah," He said as he pulled out of the parking lot. She quickly put her address in, and smiled at him.  
"Don't stalk me," She said. Misha laughed as he fallowed the GPS.  
"I can't promise anything," He laughed, looking over at her quickly. She playfully pushed his shoulder again. He quickly grabbed her hand in his free one. She looked at him a little shocked but smiled. He was holding her hand.  
"So your going to take me home, and then come back and her me?" She asked, trying to slow down her racing heart. Misha licked his lips again.  
"Is that what you want me to do?" He asked lowly, looking over to meet her eyes, as they slowed down at a stop light. Stephanie could bearly breath. What was this effect he was having over her? She swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to gather her thoughts.  
"I mean, do you want to make multiple trips to my house?" She asked, almost loosing some of her nerve. Misha had moved his attention back to the road.  
"I mean, I was thinking about an Uber, I don't know about you, but I like a drink with dinner," He said causally, like this wasn't affecting him at all. She nodded, thinking about it.  
"Yeah that does sound like a good idea," She agreed. "How should I dress?" She asked, looking over at the unbelievably attractive man. Had he looked this good all day? He must have, but ever fiber of her being was begging to be touched by him. He looked over to her with a small smile.  
"Little black dress," He said lowly, his voice thick with arousal. Stephanie inhaled sharply.  
"Alright," She agreed as they made their way to her drive way. He pulled in and she looked at him like at him longer. "Thanks," She blushing, watching Misha lick his lips again.  
"Anytime," He said lowly. They looked at each other a while without saying anything.  
"What time is it?" Stephanie finnaly asked. Misha looked over to the dash.  
"Five," He said his voice still low. She nodded.  
"What-" She swallowed again, "What time?" She asked, her voice seemingly dropping down to a little above a whisper. He seemed to watch her every move.  
"Reservation is for seven thirty," His voice also whispering to her. She watched him swallow and wondered, what it would be like to kiss his neck. Stephanie finnaly pulled her eyes back up to his. He was still watching her.  
"I better go get ready then," She tried to think clearly, but this man was engulfing her every thought.  
"Yes, I'll text you when I'm on my way?" He asked. She smiled now, he was tripping over his own words again.  
"Probably a good idea," She smiled, he smiled back, with a nod.  
"Alright, I'll see you soon then," He said moving forward and then stopping. Stephanie was surprised, was he going to kiss her? She wait, but he stayed still. She had to find words and stop staring at his perfect lips.  
"Yes, you will," She said, looking down seeing they were still holding hands. She smiled looking back up at him. "I'm going to need this," She giggled, and blushed. Misha looked at her innocently.  
"What?" He asked looking down. "Oh," He remarked as he let go. "I bet you will," He whispered slyly. Stephanie blushed, he was turning her on, dam she was going to have to fix that before dinner. They locked eyes again, she needed to do something, before she never got out of this car. She leaned in quickly and kissed his cheek.  
"See you in a bit," She said getting out of the car and rushing inside. She kicked the door shut and leaned against it a moment. He was amazing, she definitely already had a crush.  
Stephanie ran to the shower quickly she got in and couldn't help but think of the amazing man she had just met. How he look her up and down when they first met. His broad chest pressed against her back, as his arms around her helping her. His clologne filling her nose all day long. She moaned out as the continued to think about the amazing man. How sweet he was, and when he tripped over his words. The way he licked his lips, she couldn't take any more as she cried out in ecstasy. She hummed happily, standing in the water a few more minutes. Thinking maybe one day he would really make her cry out to him, and he would react. She growled as she moved to wash her hair. She was already turned on again.  
She knew she was an attractive woman, she was told by many, including her best friend she was beautiful. Although Ryleigh didn't count, they were practically sisters, she had to say things like that. She had many men hit on her, but since her boyfriend, Justin, died three year ago. She just hadn't found that kind of spark with anyone else. Untill now, but she didn't want to rush it. If he truly wanted to be with her, he would wait untill she was ready. She wasn't going to make him wait any insane amount of time. Maybe a week or two, she giggled a little, as she rinced off and got out of the shower.  
She put her robe on and went to her makeup table. Her phone was already flashing, telling her their was a message. She opened it it was a number she didn't recognize.  
'Favorite flower? 🌺🌻🌹🌷' it said. She giggled.  
'Misha?' She answered. She set the phone down not expecting him to respond right off as she started applying products to her hair. Her phone sounded again and she was quick to open it.  
'I don't think that's a flower.. I'm going to google search it, though 🤣' he answered. She laughed out loud as she went to respond to his message, but an other popped up. It was a very good image of him. Her heart jumped, then she read the caption.  
'That's not a flower. I can't bring you a man. 🙄 but if you insist I'll bring this one. Should he bring you flowers?' Stephanie was too busy laughing to respond as she just hit the phone button and called him.  
"Uh-oh," Misha laughed. Stephanie laughed back.  
"You sure you can get him?" She played along "I think he's famous or something," She giggled, putting the phone on speaker, and starting to do her hair again.  
"No, I don't think he's famous. I think he just just has an inflated ego," He chuckled. Stephanie laughed again.  
"Well, I mean have you looked at him? He's like really hot," She tried not to laugh. "I think it's an inflated ego is justified," She argued. Misha laughed again.  
"I think your argument is biased, I would also like to bring up you don't know him well enough. He's an asshole" He chuckled. Stephanie laughed again.  
"Did I forget to tell you I'm an attorney?" She asked. There was a quick pause.  
"I think that's cheating," He answered, but she could hear the laugh he was holding back. She smiled to herself.  
"Does that mean our date is off?" She asked, sounding sad. She heard him gasp.  
"Fuck no! Just means I'm going to have to be more creative in my arguments," He laughed, she giggled.  
"Well then we better get off the phone, or I'll never get ready," She laughed. She heard him humm excited.  
"You already showered?" He asked lowly. She giggled.  
"You?" She asked. There was a small pause.  
"Yes, now I'm being lazy," He admitted. She giggled, again.  
"I'm trying to do my hair, but I need to get on google and look something up, " She explained. She heard him humm at her.  
" Can you wear it down, maybe half up," He suggested. She smiled.  
"You like long hair?" She asked, he chuckled again.  
"Mmm," He hummed, "I like to get my hands tangled in it," He answered lowly. Then cleared his throat. "I'm going to let you get ready, before I weird you out and you cancel," He laughed nervous. She giggled, thinking about his hands tangled in her hair, kissing her breathless. She bit her lip and let out a low moan. She gasped as she heard it, which meant he heard it.  
"What are you thinking about?" He asked, lowly. She let out a breath, embarrassed.  
"Believe me, you haven't weirded me out yet, but I am going to let you go. So I can get ready to see you again," Her head was spinning and she was trying to think clearly.  
"I can't wait," Misha answered. Stephanie smiled as she played with her hair and grabbed her blow dryer,  
"Me either, " She agreed.  
"So should I just surprise you, with flowers?" He asked, getting back to his original question. Stephanie giggled as she tired on her curling iron.  
"Japanese Lillies," She finnaly answered. "But I prefer chocolate," She laughed.  
"Got it," He answered and they hung up. Stephanie went and found a picture of what she wanted for a hair style. It was half up, twisted in the back, with soft beach waves. She went to work on that. She was tankful for the two hears of hairdressing school she has went to. Then she applied a natural looking makeup, but a bold eye.  
She was finnaly happy with the way she looked, so made her way to her closet she found her favorite little black dress. It was longer in the back, about to her knees and above her knees in the front. It was off the shoulder. She slid in and it fit her perfectly. She found her favorite Louis Vuitton red bottom shoes, and slid into them. She checked herself in the mirror and smiled. She hoped Misha would like it, as if he could sence her thinking about him her phone rang. She smiled and answered it.  
"Perfect timing," She laughed.  
"I'm assuming your ready?" Chuckled. She hummed.  
"I'm going to assume your on your way, " She smiled. He hummed.  
"Yes, just left my house," He said lowly "don't worry about bringing anything. ID should be about it," He said quickly. She smiled as she went to her purse and slipped out her ID, and her debit card.  
"Alright, " She said lowly.  
"I will see you in just a bit," He said low husky and sexy as fuck. Stephanie eyes rolled to the back of her head and she silently prayed for this to go the way her brain wanted and hopefully her conscience went to sleep.  
"I'll be waiting," She managed and they hung up. She quickly fumbled with the back of her phone and slid in her cards in and put her phone back together. She double checked everything was off, and unplugged, and she made her way down to turn on her outside light. It didn't take long for a limo to pull in and she saw Misha get out. Her brain was on over dive, he rented a limo for a date?! She sat down in a chair to pretend like she wasn't freaking out, just a little. She pretended to play on her phone and he knocked on the door. She smiled and went to answer. Mishas face went from a wide grin to one of shock.  
"Fuck!" Was the word that fell out of his mouth she giggled.  
"Yeah, I clean up ok," She smiled with a shrug. "You look pretty amazing yourself, " She added. Misha looked down and blushed.  
"It's nothing," he smiled, reaching out for her hand.  
"A limo? " She asked trying to keep her voice calm, as they made their way down the stairs. He smiled down at her as the chauffeur opened the door.  
"Nothings to good for you," He smiled as he let go of her hand. "Ladies first," He said, she smiled and climed in sliding over to allow him in beside her. The door shut and Stephanie looked up at Misha, he smiled down at her.  
"You look amazing," He said lowly. She smiled, blushing a but.  
"You said that," She giggled, he smiled and moved to get them a drink.  
"Ever drink champagne in a limo?" He asked, she took the glass he held out for her.  
"No, I have not. This is my first time," She smiled. He watched her a moment.  
"Glad I could be your first," He said lowly. She smiled at him raising her eyebrows.  
"I bet," She giggled. Misha moved closer to her, and kissed her head. She giggled and blushed like a teenager.  
"I wanted to be even, for earlier," He said, she smiled bigger.  
"What a gentleman, most men would have gone for the lips first time," She smirked. Misha licked his lips, and smiled more.  
"I wouldn't want to mess up those beautiful red lips," He answered slyly. "Maybe I'll test my luck later tonight," He added. Stephanie bit at her bottom lip.  
"Again a gentleman, but this lip stick only comes off with make up remover," She said and wiped her hand over her mouth. Misha looked intrigued. "But let's see how the night goes, maybe I'll let you ruin more then my lip stick," She shrugged playfully. Misha made a small animalistic growl in the back of his throat, and threw back the rest of his drink.  
They arrived at the restaurant and went in. They were wisked away to a table away from everyone else, a candle and bottle of wine waited for them. Stephanie looked at Misha impressed. The waiter helped her sit and pored their drink, leaving them with menues and time to think.  
"Someone's getting brownie points," She smiled. Misha smiled bigger, as he looked at his menu.  
"Just being here with you tonight, is enough for me," He looked up at her. Her heart melted, but she knew most men would say anything to get a girl in to bed. Before Justin there were a lot of them. She smiled at him as she looked over her menu. They decided what they were going to have and the waiter returned to get their order. After he left, Misha met her eyes again.  
"So tell me, what do you do in your spare time, other then trap unsuspecting men with your beauty and charm?" He laughed, she smiled at him.  
"You caught me. I'm a demon from hell sent here to lore men to their doom," She laughed. Misha laughed as well.  
"My little demon. Mhmm! I will gladly fallow you," He said, his voice low and sexy again. Stephanie smiled, with a shake of her head.  
"I'm actually like a real big introvert. I stay home, work. I'm actually extremely boring " She confessed. Misha looked at her a while.  
"Have you always been that way?" He asked, Stephanie shook her head.  
"No, I use love to go out," She shrugged. "Events though in the last few years made me less social though. Im slightly depressed," She explained. Misha nodded.  
"I understand, hey maybe we could hang out more, and do something fun," He offered. "Even just as friends," He added, she smiled at him, but she definitely wanted to be more than friends,  
"What about you? What do you like to do in your free time?" She asked. The waiter returned with their food and pored them more wine.  
"I like reading, and being out side, hiking is fun. I like hanging out with friends and family. I'm enjoying my time with you, " He threw in. "But I have a busy schedule and I don't often get free time," He sighed. Stephanie smiled at him more. Truthfully if she had stopped smiling at any point it would be astonishing.  
"I'm also enjoying being with you. I understand about the free time, I'm using always doing something for work. I don't get out much," She confessed. The night went very smooth, as they talked and drank. A bottle of wine later, Stephanie slightly stumbled to the limo, with Mishas help so she didnt fall. They were mostly a fit of giggles. Misha offered her another drink and her drink mind acceptes it. It wasn't long before they reached whereever they were going. Stephanie finished her second cup and and fallowed Misha out of the limo. Once safely inside she her slow brain realised she wasnt at home.  
"Where am I?" She asked, Misha laughed at her.  
"We're at my house, sorry we were having such a great time and it's only after nine. I thought we could hangout a little longer," He confessed. Stephanie smiled at him, her drunk brain screaming for him to kiss her.  
"What you have in mind?" She asked, trying no to laughing at a not funny sentence. He laughed again as he helped her in the living room and they sat down.  
"Maybe a movie? Definitely no more to drink," He chuckled, "Unless you want to," He smiled. Stephanie knew she shouldn't, but with out he alcohol she wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping with him, even though she really wanted to. She giggled, biting her lip.  
"One more small drink wont hurt," She laughed, holding up her fingers to show a small amount. Misha laughed and looked at her a little bit longer.  
"You sure?" He chucked. Stephanie nodded.  
"Who knows, might get something special," She winked. Misha smiled at her, as he moved down and took her shoes off. She looked at him confused.  
"A kiss?" He asked lowly, she smiled playfully. He stood up "you can fallow me if you want, I just figured it be easier without heels," He said, his eyes still on her. She stood up, without really knowing what she was doing and she grabbed his hand. He smiled, as he took her to the kitchen and he looked around.  
"What's your poison?" He asked. Stephanie watched him threw hooded eyes.  
"You," She said lowly, her mouth spoke and didn't ask her brain. Misha smiled at her and made his way to her.  
"Can I kiss you now?" He asked lowly, his hot breath on her face, her mouth fell opened slightly and she nodded, unable to form words. Misha leaned in, taking her face in his hands, and pressed his lips against hers. She gripped on to his broad shoulders, loving the way his lips felt against hers. With out warning, Misha's tongue made its way in to her mouth, and battled with hers. His hands slid up in to her hair, gentley winding it around his hand and pulling it slightly. Stephanie moaned out, as she moved her hands from his shoulders and tangled her own hands in his hair. After a while, her lugs started to burn and she knew they would have to break. As if Misha could read her mind, he gently broke their kiss, much to her disappointment. He didn't move far though, as he looked in her eyes and placed a few more kisses on her lips. She watched him slowly back away. She wanted to tell him no, keep going, but she didn't say anything. Silently, he poured them each a drink and handed one to Stephanie. She swallowed it down and looked up at him.  
"Your a good kisser," She was finnaly able to follow words. He smiled at her as he pored himself another drink and reached for her cup.  
"Oh, I think you had a hand in making that amazing," He said lowly. She giggled stepping toward him as she handed him her cup.  
"Love to see what else that mouth does," She said lowly. He cocked a smile, blushing and looking down.  
"Why don't we go watch that movie," He said lowly, but kissed her lips quickly. She smiled, as they walked back to the living room. She say down and he grabbed the remote. He turned the tv on and looked over to her.  
"What kind of movies do you like?" He asked. She looked back at him.  
"Suprise me," She smiled. Misha chuckled  
"Alright miss smarty," He said as he turned on a movie, and he pulled her into his chest. She went willing and snuggled in to his chest. They wantched most of the movie, with small interruptions to go get popcorn and bathroom breaks. Stephanie found it hard to watch the movie, with the gorgeous man holding her so close. He smelled amazing, his cologne, mixed with alcohol, the warmth of his arms around her, it all sent chills down her spine, making her shiver. He looked down smiling at her.  
"Are you cold?" He asked. She looked up at him innocently.  
"A little," She lied, she metally cursed herself. She was hot and bothered, and wanted him to take her. He leaned in and kissed her lips again quickly and got up. He disappeared out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a blanket.  
"Here baby," He said as he helped her wrap the blanket around her shoulders. She smiled up at him as she snuggled back in to him and he pulled her closer. The movie ended and another one began, Misha looked down at her.  
"You want to watch another?" He asked. She looked up at him, truthfully she had other ideas, but she nodded and he went to look for another. "You choose, this time," He told her. She looked threw the romances. Usually she wasn't in to romances, but she was hoping he would get the hint. She wasn't sure why he wasn't making his move yet. He leaned in and she looked up at him.  
"I want to kiss you again," He whispered. She giggled, as she sat up better so she could reach his lips.  
"Babe, I think we are beyond asking," She whispered, as she leaned in and they crashed their lips together again, she waisted no time stratleing his lap and deepening their kiss. Misha seemed surprised, but held her hips as he played gently with her tongue. She moved lowly and rocked her his, against his member that was growing harder every second. She moaned lowly, in to his mouth, feeling some sort of friction. They parted and he looked at her, breathing heavily. He didn't say a word as he moved in to kiss at her neck and squeeze her ass. She moaned in his ear and it only seemed to drive him crazier. His hands roamed her body, feeling her breasts threw her clothes. Her head fell back, and she moaned again. That's when her brain felt the need to start working again. 'This is wrong.' her brain said. She ignored it. 'Hes just using you for sex, all guys are the same.' She pleaded with her brain to shut up, but the mood was over for her.  
"Misha," She said lowly. He growled as he pulled away.  
"Sorry, I got carried away," He said. She shook her head.  
"We both did, the alcohol didn't help," She defended. He nodded and she slid off him. Standing up. " I should call an Uber," She said lowly. He stood up as well and pulled her in to a tight hug.  
"It's late, stay," He almost pleased. She smiled and kissed him quickly.  
"No, I really should be going," She said. He sighed, but let her go. She called an Uber and they waited.  
"Will you message me and let me know you got home ok?" He asked, she giggled at him.  
"Of course," She smiled, "This isn't good bye. It's good night," She felt the need to clarify. He smiled down at her.  
"Oh, alright, in that case I'll message you tomorrow," He smiled, as the car pulled in. She smiled and grabbed his hand,  
"Walk me out?" She asked, Misha nodded and took her to the car. They shared one more sweet kiss goodnight and with that she left. Her heart was swelled with all the amazing night she had with Misha. A small part of her wished she'd have let him continue and to be deep in throws of passion right now. She also knew it was for the best she was on her way home. She made it home and inside, she tossed her shoes to the floor and went upstairs, taking off her make up and changing in to her pj's. She remembered to text Misha and let him know she was home safe in bed. He didn't answer right off. She figured he was asleep and set her phone on the stand beside her for the night.  
She noticed it was after two, when she finnaly checked the time. She laid in her bed, but her body wouldn't let her sleep, as she thought of how amazing his lips felt on her. Lips, neck, she moaned lowly as she remembered how hard he was getting under her as she rocked against him. She couldn't take it anymore as she started to gently play with her brest, and thought of how he kissed her, his hands massaging her brest, his lips between hers and her neck. Her free hand slipped in to her shorts and gently started to rub her swollen nub, slowly sliding down to test her own wetness. She knew she was already soaked, as she inserted a finger inside herself and found her sweet spot. As she worked herself she head her phone go off. She couldn't help but cry out his name, as she worked faster. Her head was spinning with alcohol, his memory and the impending high. Finnaly she broke as she cried out for him, again.  
She laid their a few minutes and breathed. She knew being with him would have been way better, but she knew she couldn't. She reached over and grabbed her phone. It was Misha as she suspected.  
' glad your home safe, sweet dreams my little demon 😘' he wrote. She smiled as she replied.  
'If I'm the demon, you must be the Angel,' she sent it. It didn't take long for him to respond.  
"You have no idea lol. I had a great night, ' he replied. She smiled.  
'I did too, we should do it again, real soon, ' she sent it.  
'😊 yes that sounds wonderful. Get some sleep my little demon 😘😘' he replied, she signed, but gave in.  
'Sweet dreams my angel😘😘😘' she answered and set her phone down again. Maybe he wasn't just out for sex, she though as she closed her eyes. Misha invading her thoughts. Her only regret was not being able to hold him, it was her last thought as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie woke up to her phone, the tone was the message noise so she rolled over, to finish her amazing dream. She and Misha were hot and heavy. His hands and lips where everywhere. She was more then happy to let him have his way. Between kisses he whispered sweet things in her ear. When Stephanie heard her phone, ringing this time. She growled out, and snached it off the stand, not bothering to see who it was.   
"Hello," She said dryly.   
"Did I wake you?" His voice was soft and low like a dream. She closed her eyes again feeling relaxed.   
"Yeah, it's fine. What's up?" She asked really wanting to talk to him already.   
"Do you hike?" He asked. She looked at the time, it was just after seven am.   
"Why would I do a thing like that?" She asked. She heard him laugh.   
"I don't know, excersize," He answered. She couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was when he was nervous.   
"Are you asking me out again?" She asked. There was a low chuckle from his end.   
"I'm trying. How is it going?" He laughed. Stephanie laughed.   
"Depending on what time?" She asked.   
"Soon," He answered lowly. She groaned.   
"It's seven in the morning," She told him. He laughed.   
"I can be to your place by eight, pack clothes, after we hike you can shower here. I promise I'm not a creep," He laughed lowly. She giggled, but felt the need to be honest with him.   
"I don't think your a creep," She said seriously.   
"Thanks," He said with a slight laugh. "So coffee?" He asked, she smiled.   
"French vanilla," She said happily.   
"Size matter?" He asked. She giggled "I mean-" He started with a laugh, but she cut him off.   
"Oh yes baby size matters," She giggled. He hummed excitedly. "Large or extra large..... Coffee, for this girl," She laughed. "Other things I'm way more lenient," She giggled. She heard Misha laugh.   
"Oh good because we might have had a problem," He chuckled. She smiled, liking the way he flirted with her, but didn't push her.   
"Don't worry baby, I'm not," She assured him, he chuckled nervously.   
"Extra large French vanilla coffee," He said, she hummed.   
"And could you get that really hot guy from last night to deliver?" She asked playfully. He laughed  
"The one with the enflatted ego?" He asked, she hummed.   
"Yeah that one," She agreed. Misha scoffed.   
"Man! He gets all the love. Fine anything for you, but I think I deserve something for all my trouble," He said lowly. Stephanie's heart jumped, but but tried to stay calm.   
"Oh don't you worry, you'll be rewarded," She tried to play it cool. He hummed again.   
"I'll see you in a little bit," He answered lowly  
"Sounds good," She said and they hung up. Stephanie stretched, and laid back down, she doesn't want to get up, but she wanted to see him. Her brain was conflicted, as she rolled out of the bed and went to get ready. She took a quick shower, but didn't wash her hair. She sat at her makeup table and brushed out her hair, it actually looked really good, the beach waves still in it. She threw it up in a simple ponytail. She quickly grabbed her make up she would need, as she put on a natural face, she knew it was probably stupid to wear makeup hiking, but she wasn't ready for Misha to see her with out it. She also knew it would probably happen sooner then later.   
She picked out her clothes, a work out tank top and leggings. She had just finished getting dressed when she heard her door bell. She squealed like a school girl, and had to calm herself before she ran down the stairs. She took a breath, and walked down the stairs as casually as she could. She smiled as she saw Misha he smiled back at her. She opened the door excited to be near him again.   
"Good morning, " He said, in his sexy low voice. He had to know that did things to her.   
"It is now," She mused, he smiled bigger.   
"Coffee" He offered holding up a large cup. She smiled and took it, leaning in and kissing his cheek. He smiled, and blush, she giggled loving how why he could be.   
"Oh hey, actually glad your here, what should I pack for after the hike? He looked at her with a big smile, then shook his head.   
"Jeans and a the t-shirt should be fine, " He said lowly. She nodded as she set her coffee down on the end table.   
"Cool, I'm gonna go get that stuff," She blushed a little. " You can come if you wanna, " She said lowly. He raised his eyebrows, and smiled.   
"I'll wait here it's fine," He smiled, she was kind of disappointed, but smiled.   
"Alright, but if I'm not back in ten minutes, it's up the stairs to the left. I'll be in the walk-in closet," She told him. He chuckled, and nodded as he took a seat on the couch.   
She ran up the stairs and got to the closet. She pick out bra and underwear, that was the easy part. She looked threw her many shirts, but couldn't decide. Did she wanna be flirty, or sexy, maybe play it cool. She growled as she went and grabbed her shower stuff for after their hike, she knew what jeans she wanted. That was the only plus. She sighed, as she heard foot steps.   
"Stephanie?" Misha asked. She smiled as she went to meet him.   
"Ohh good a rescue team!" She laughed, he chuckled.   
"Well I found you, so what else do you need help with?" He asked. She eyed him. He did look good even if he was just in a T-shirt and shorts.   
"So many things," She answered lowly looking back up to his face. He chuckled licking his lips.   
"Whatever you want," He told her. She smiled and stepped forward.   
"Kiss me, like you missed me last night," She growled lowly. He smiled, as he leaned down and claimed her lips. He waisted no time asking for access to her mouth, and she eagerly let him. He was quick to grip ahold of her hair, and she moaned out at him, as she grasped the nape of his neck. Both eager to be closer. Finally Stephanie felt like she would pass out from lack of oxygen, and her brain spinning when they parted. Misha seperated from her, but like last night didn't move far, they were still nose to nose.   
"Missed you more then that, but if I didn't stop we wouldn't leave the house," He smiled, his voice low and sexy. Her eyes closed at his hot breath on her face. She smiled opening her eyes.   
"Tempting," She answered truthfully. He leaned in and kissed her sweet and slow, but it was only a peck, compared to the first. "Also, you don't have to wait for me to tell you to kiss me," She smiled. Misha smiled wider and crashed his lips in to hers again. She moaned loudly in to his mouth, not exapexting the kiss, but loving it just the same. They again kissed breathless, she smiled up at him.   
"Ohh yeah baby, just like that," She giggled. Misha laughed pressing his four heard to hers.   
"Can I keep you?" He laughed, then shook his head. She giggled kissing him quickly.   
"Alright, but I require a lot of attention and treat me like a queen," She played along. He laughed.   
"Only the best for you," He said lowly, and kissed her quickly. She nuzzled in to his chest, he held her for a while in silence. She finnaly looked up at him. he smiled down at her kissing her head.   
"I need to find a shirt," She finnaly said. He smiled, and reluctantly let her go.   
"Is that what you needed help with?" He asked, fallowing her, they were holding hands now. She nodded, letting go of his hand and getting out a tank top and over sized sweater.   
"So after our hike, can we just, " She stopped looking at him, unsure how to say she just wanted to be with him. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Just to be held, and be near someone. She had forgot how nice it was to just be with someone.   
"Just be together? Maybe watch a movie, or just talking? Yeah I'd enjoy that very much," He said lowly. Stephanie blushed this time, leaving in and kissing him quickly.   
"Let me grab my bag," She said lowly. He nodded, as they walked together. She grabbed her bag and he reached for it. She looked over at him.   
"Let me," He said, she smiled and reluctantly handed it over. They went down, Stephanie picked up her coffee and they were out the car. Misha opened her door and she got in. He hurried to the other side, throwing her bag in the back, and getting in. Stephanie sipped her coffee. She looked over to Misha who was smiling at her, widely. She giggled, he was adorable.   
"You did good," She laughed, setting her cup in the cup holder. She leaned over and kissed him again. He was quick to kiss her back. They parted and he smiled down at her.   
"So beautiful," He whispered, making Stephanie blush. Misha said nothing else, but started driving, as he found Stephanie's hand and help it. She drank about half her coffee when she finnaly could think.   
"Your a morning person?" She asked. He laughed, steeling a look over to her.   
"I'm use to getting up early for work," He said. She sighed.   
"So am I, but days off I like to sleep in," She sighted. He squeezed her hand a little.   
"I was to anxious to see you again," He admitted lowly, sounding embarrassed. She pulled his hand over and kissed it.   
"I was having a dream about you," She confessed. He smiled, looking over at her again.   
"I'm sure your dreams will always be better then reality," He laughed. Stephanie cocked an eyebrow at him.   
"We'll see," She shrugged. "But so far I enjoy reality," She assured him. He smiled more as they pulled in to his drive way.   
"I also enjoy reality, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't dream about you as well," He admitted, turning off the car but not looking at her. She giggled nervously.   
"Going to have to agree, that your dreams are going to be better," She said lowly. It had been three years since she had been with anyone. He looked over to her and shook his head.   
"I doubt that, but I'm hoping one day I'll get to find out," He looked at her, she smiled and nodded.   
"One day," She answered lowly. He smiled, kissing her hand and getting out of the car. Stephanie grabbed her coffee and got out as well. They met at her side and he took her hand with a smile. They went inside and he sat her bag down and walked her to the living room. He sat down and gently pulled her down beside him. She giggled looking up at him.   
"We can relax until your ready to go," He told her. "I got you. I'm in no rush to do anything else, " He admitted. She smiled as she set her coffee down and snuggled in to his chest.   
"Truthfully I could fall asleep," She admitted. He laughed.   
"I'd off to take you to my bed, but I don't want to come off wrong," He laughed lowly. She hummed up at him.   
"We should probably head out before I do fall asleep," She yawned. Misha laughed, as he laid down and pulled her beside him. She yelped at the sudden movement. Misha laughed.   
"Sorry," He chuckled. "I just wanted you to be comfortable, " He told her, she leaned up and kissed him.   
"Knew you just wanted to sleep with me," She giggled. He laughed out loudly.   
"You caught me," He said, as he gently rubbed her back. She hummed happily.   
"Keep it up and you might just get what you want, " She moaned lowly. He kissed her head.   
"I'm not rushing you," He answered. She hummed and leaned up kissing his jaw.   
"Don't let me sleep too long" She answered lowly. Happy that he had told her he wasn't in a huge rush to sleep with her.   
"I'll try, but I must admit, I'm in no rush to move," He sounded sleepy already. She hummed her eyes already closed and she was quickly falling asleep.   
Stephanie could hear someone whispering in to her ear. It was a soft sweet voice. She hummed at it. As she felt soft kisses on her cheek and then her lips. She hummed happily and turned toward the affection.   
"If you don't wake up, I'm going to have to resort to drastic measures," He said lowly. Stephanie ignored him, and snuggle closer to him. He chuckled, and kissed her again. She laid still, half trying to go back to sleep and half waiting to see what he did next. A few more kisses to her lips, she fought herself to stay still and not kiss him back.  
"That's it, I'm going to tickle you," He growled lowly. She tried to fight a smile, as he gently ran his figures up her side. When that didn't work he tries harder, but it didn't take long for her to start laughing.  
Misha continued his assault so Stephanie joined in, and tickled him back. They were both laughing, when Misha leaned in and claimed her lips and she pulled him closer. His kiss was slow and sweet, he didn't press for immediate entrance to her mouth though. She enjoyed, his slow sweet kisses. The kiss never turned hungry or wanting, as they kissed until they need air. She smiled up at him as he still held her and didn't bother to move away.   
"Sorry, " He breathed heavy. She giggled, shaking her head and kissing him quickly.   
"Don't be, " She blushed a little "I like when you kiss me," She was a little embarrassed to say it out loud. He smiled at her and leaned in again to claim her lips. She giggled, at how cute he was when he was being. They parted again, and she giggled at him again.   
"Good because I like kissing you," He smiled, but she could see a blush starting.   
"What time is it?" She asked. He reached to the end table for his phone.  
"Quarter after ten," He said. She hummed laying on his chest.   
"Do I have to physically move to be considered up?" She asked happily with being so close to him.   
"No," He said lowly "but I assure you my bed is way more comfortable," He laughed, she looked up at him with a smile.   
"Your just dying to get me in to bed," She laughed. Misha chuckled, wrapping his arms around her tighter.   
"You have no idea," He laughed, she raised an eyebrow at him. "Not like that, " He said quickly. She smiled  
"Like what?" She asked. Misha spit and spuddered words.   
"I mean I wanna sleep with you, of course! I'm just trying not to sound like a creep," He sighed in defet and tried to get up. She was quick to pull him in to a kiss, it was short, but it shut him up. He looked at her a second after they parted.   
"Stop worrying about creeping me out," She laughed. He smiled, and blushing.   
"Sorry," He said, looking away. She sighed pulling his face back to look at her.   
"Don't be sorry. I'm here, I want to get to know you. I like spending time with you. Also, I think your absolutely adorable when you trip over your words, and I want to be with you. So don't worry about trying to win me over. Misha for God sakes I'm sleeping on your couch with you," She laughed. "Babe I'm here I'm interested!" She told him point blank. He kissed her slowly. Then pulled away and smiled.   
"I'm glad because I am too. Yes I wanna sleep with you, but last night made it clear your not ready to go there yet, and I'm find with that. I'll wait, but I do absolutely love spending time with you, and kissing you," He smiled. She blushed. So he had understood last night. She sighed.   
"Misha," She looked down, and swallowed. "I want to sleep with you too, believe me. I just," She stopped not knowing what to say. It was his turn to, make her look at him.   
"Stephanie, you don't have to explain anything, I understand. This is new, and I'm not one of them guys that has to sleep with you to know if I wanna be with you. I already know I want to get to know you, and see where this goes," He assured her, she smiled, happy to know they were on the same page. She kissed him, and this time he pulled her on to him, she gasped, and he took the opportunity to gain access to her mouth. As his tongue gently pulled hers to his mouth, they playfully battled. His arms held her on him, as hers held his face. They parted and he smiled at her, she giggled and kissed him again.   
"I know we aren't going past making out, but fuck baby," He said as he kissed her quickly. "I wanna do this all day," He whispered and then blushed. She giggled again and closed her eyes.   
"Yes! But I know in the end it and wouldn't work," She said. He smiled kissing her again.   
"Oh baby I can handle blue balls, I mean until you go," He chuckled. She blushed and bit her lip, then growled out.   
"Let's go hiking," She said reluctantly. He nodded, but neither moved. Their lips crashed together again and Misha again moved their portion to sitting up, Stephanie stratling his lap. Her hands shifted to in his hair and his slid from her back to her hips, pushing her against his growling buldge. She moaned out breaking their kiss.  
"Misha," She panted lowly, she wanted him and he knew it. He growled out and let go of her.   
"Sorry," He cleared his throat. She smiled and kissed his neck a few times. He growled out again. "Fuck!" He moaned. Stephanie got off him and took a calming breath.   
"We have to stop," She breathed. knowing it was time. He could say whatever he wanted, but sleeping with her was his end game.   
"Yes!" He panted, standing up and kissing her again. She giggled at him playfully pushing him away.   
"Misha that's the opposite of stopping," She laughed, because she knew neither one of them really wanted to, but she wanted to be ready. Not just horny. He raised his hand in surrender.   
"Ok, let's go, " He smiled, grabbing her hand and they walked to the car. They got in the car with out distraction and started to go. It didn't take long for Misha to find a gas station and pull over.   
"Extra large water?" He chuckled. She giggled at him with a nod.   
"You know me so well," She laughed. He smiled before getting out of the car. He pump gas and then went in and bought them water. Returning to the car he smiled as he pulled out of the gas station and and she looked at him suspiciously.   
"What?" She asked. He laughed out.   
"Dam! How did you know?" He asked. She looked at him more confused.   
"Know something is up?" She asked. He nodded, she smiled. "Baby, you get a evil grin when you think your being sneaky," She told him. He laughed again.   
'Dammit!" He said as he reached in to the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a large brownie. She smiled at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.   
"You must really like me," She laughed. Misha hummed.   
"You have no idea my little demon," He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. She smiled as she opened the brownie.   
"Wanna bite?" She asked, he smiled over at her.   
"Ahh" He said opening his mouth. She laughed as she slid brownie in. She spilt the brownie with him and they finished it in time to get where they were going. They got out of the car and Stephanie walked over to him. He smiled, but didn't take her hand. She was a little sad about it, but didn't push it.   
"You've never been here?" He asked. She shook her head as people passed them.   
"Can't say as I take many drives out to the middle of nowhere," She laughed. He smiled, and stuck close to her side.   
"Fuck, so many people here already," He huffed. She looked up at him.   
"That a bad thing?" She asked. He sighed, but didn't say anything, until they were out of ear shot of anyone.   
"It's not bad. I just," He stopped. "So you never seen our show, but our fans are real diehards, and of course I love that. It just doesn't make it easy to date or have a personal life. I mean if your ok with random people walking up to you or getting hate from random strangers that's for you to decide. I would like to keep your life as normal as possible," He said with a sigh. She smiled looking around to see if anyone was around. They were alone and she kissed his cheek.   
"You are so sweet. I understand, we have to play it cool in public. That's fine with me," She said. He smiled at her.   
"That means no hand holding, no kisses, And no getting mad when I take time out for fan. Which I always do, because our fans are awesome!" He laughed. She giggled, she wanted to hold him, but knew better.   
"I think I can handle it," She said with a small smile. He looked around, Stephanie did too, the coast was clear as he kissed her lips quickly.   
"It's a lot to ask," He said lowly holding her hand. She smiled and gave his a squeeze before dropping it and starting to walk. She heard voices, he followed her.   
"We take life one day at a time. Right now is the time to figure all that stuff out. It's new, and we are finding out what works for us," She said as they continue wherever they were going. Misha was quite, but kept up with her. She looked over to him when he didn't answer.   
"Your right, just never thought of it like that," He agreed. She smiled at and continued walking.   
"Where are we going?" She asked, after what felt like forever. Misha laughed, as he stopped allowing her to take a break.   
"Hiking, there's no real destination," He told her. She looked at him and shook her head.   
"You do this for fun?" She asked. He laughed out loud.   
"What do you do for fun?" He asked. "How do you stay in shape?" He asked. Stephanie thought about it for a minute.   
"Running, yoga, gym," She said, and truthfully she hated it all, except maybe yoga. He smiled at her?   
"And you like that?" He asked. She shook her head.   
"Hell no! I do it because I like me some chocolate!" She laughed. He chuckled.   
"So try something different, and you might like it more," He told her. She smiled with a nod.   
"Your right, I like this way better then the gym. Great company, beautiful day, and no creepers!" She laughed. Misha smiles widely.   
"Well only one, but you seem to enjoy my company," He joked. She giggled out as she pushed his arm playfully. Another group of people passed a little while later and said hi. Stephanie looked at Misha again.   
"So doesn't matter what your doing, huh? Fans just stop you,?" She asked. He shrugged a little.   
"Depending, some fans are crazier then others," He told her. She nodded.   
"I get that. Well stop being so amazing looked and a sweetheart!" She laughed. He chuckled and nodded.   
"I'll work on that. Conventions are the worst," He told her. She shook her head having no idea what he was going on about. He laughed. "There like these giant gatherings, where all sorts of fans show up. A lot of movies and TV shows. Lots of them dress up. It's crazy. We get to meet our fans essentially. We have meet and greets, where they come say hi, sometimes sighed by us. They draw pictures, of us. There are photos, with us. It's a lot of fun, but some of the fans van get a little touchy feely," He said, Stephanie watched as he seemed to light up, the way her talked about his fans and the time he spent with them.   
"Sounds like this is a big deal," She was impressed at just how caring he seed to actually be. He nodded,   
"Yeah it is for a lot of people. Then there are panels where all these fans get in to one giant auditorium and listen to us act like idiots for an hour. They ask questions, it's a great time. I'll bring you to one If you want," He offered. She smiled over at him.   
"Sounds great, I think I might need to check out this show. What's it called?" She asked. Misha just laughed at her.   
"Supernatural, " He smiled. She looked at him.   
"Is it about ghosts?" She asked. He sighed but smiled shaking his head.   
"You really don't know the show," He said sounding disappointed. She laughed.   
"No Sorry, but Ryleigh is always telling me about a show. She's big in to tv, I just don't have that much time. Besides I really like when she tells me stories about shows she watches. I don't know why. I just like being told stories, I can imagine the characters how I want and I don't know," She shrugged. She thought about it a minute. "Speaking of Ryleigh!" She said as she pulled out her phone  
'Did you died?' Stephanie texted. She held her phone up to get a signal. Misha laughed.   
"There's no signal out here," He said walking ahead of her. Stephanie had a chill run down her spine.   
"I'm starting to get worried, here you spring a hiking trip on me first thing this morning. I have no idea where I am and now you tell me there's no cell service," Stephanie said following him. Misha laughed again and turned around.   
"We can go," He said. She sighed and shook her head.   
"No, just don't toucher me too long, and keep my clothes for when you bary me," She told him. Misha just shook his head at at her.   
"I'm not going to kill you!" He laughed. She smiled back at him.   
"Well I mean a girl has to always be prepared," She shrugged. Misha growled and looked around. They were alone, he pulled her off the trail and in to the bushes behind a tree. She looked at him wide eyes.   
"I will attack you though," He laughed, as he leaned in and kissed her. She laughed, in to their kiss. He held her face with his hands and painted her against the tree with his hips. She pulled him closer, she couldn't get enough of this man. They parted for air and he looked down at her. She couldn't help but smile up breathless. She leaned up and kissed him again.   
"You are going to be a problem," She laughed. He smiled and kissed her again.   
"But a good one," He answered. She nodded, he was already amazing and they were only reaching twenty four hours of knowing each other. He looked down at her, his eyes narrowed.   
"What?" She breathed with a smile. He licked his lips and looked around. "What?" She asked again. He leaned in and placed kisses on her neck. She gritted her teeth trying not to cry out, but his lips on her neck felt amazing. He pulled away and looked at her.   
"Do you trust me?" He asked, looking her dead in the eyes. She looked up at him, wide eyes heart pounding. She felt his hand slide between her legs and cup her heat. She gasped and quickly bit her lip, to keep from crying out.   
"What-" She tried to form words. She wanted to see where he was going with this. She cleared her throat. "What exactly you have in mind?" She asked. His hand hadn't moved, but just the sensation of his hand made her weak. He moved in closer to whispered in her ear.   
"Let me please you," He whispered. She but her lip, and his finger brushes against her heat. She started to cry out. He placed a hand over her mouth and looked up at him. He pulled his hand away.   
"Misha," Protested, sure this felt amazing, but outside in the woods was not how she pictured their first time. Also, she was still figuring out if she was ready to take such a step with him. He placed a figure to her lips and leaned back down to her ear.  
"Just my figures," He whispered, she but her lip, and he looked up and in to her eyes. He held her gaze. Her brain was having trouble forming words again. He moved his hand and gripped the front of her leggings. She gasped, but never broke eye contact. He smiled and kissed her lips quickly. She wimmpered when he pulled away. Her brain still fighting with the idea if she was ready for this. She already pleased her self twice to the thought of him with her own hands. He was offering, to please her, and dam could this be a fun thing to remember later. On the other hand, what was he going to expect after. Her heart beat wildly as they just looked at each other's eyes.   
"I just want to see that beautiful face when you come for me. Nothing else," He whispered. She closer her eyes the idea of coming undone by his hand sounded amazing, and he did say nothing else. She heaved her chest and nodded. He smiled moving in and kissing her cheek.   
"I'm not going forward until you say it," He growled in her ear, making her suck in air.   
"Yes!" She panted trying to stay quiet. He smiled leaning in and kissing her. His hand slid into her pants and gently started rubbing her threw her panties. She gasped and he pulled out of their kiss to look at her.   
"Fuck! Your already so wet for me," He panted. She smiled, a bush taking over her face. He smiled and started to kiss her again as he continued to tease her. She pulled him closer, she was definitely happy that she had let him do this. The need to actually breathe became too strong and they parted. Misha growled and moved back in to kiss her neck. She growled as she widened her stance, she needed him to actually touch her instead of just tease her. He looked up, and smiled.   
"Sure?" He asked. She swallowed, and nodded. He tilted his head and smiled at her.   
"Yes!" She growled, and took his free hand to her brest. He quickly kissed her and started to massage her brest, as he pulled her panties to the side and slid a finger between her out lips, to her wetness. She gasped, and gripped his shoulders tighter.   
"Fuck! Yes!" She moaned breathless. Misha was watching her the whole time, she looked up at him, he smiled, and slid his finger deep inside of her. She gritted her teeth and attacked his neck. He growled as he pushed her shirt up and exposed one of her breasts and gently started to suck and bite at it. She moaned into his neck and started to ride his fingers. He pulled off her brest and went to her ear.   
"That's my girl, just like that baby. Come for me baby," He told her she looked up at him, as she felt herself come undone by his hands. She tried desperately to stay quiet, as he helped her ride out her high. Finally he crashed his lips to hers and they kissed until she almost collapsed. Misha pulled his hand out of her leggings and sucked his figures clean while holding her up. She watched him intesly. He threw her a sly grin.   
"So fucking beautiful, inside and out," He told her giving her a quick kiss. She giggled, completely satisfied. Misha didn't say anything else, as he helped her ajust her self and made sure she was able to stand on her own. She didn't know what to say. Other then the obvious.  
"That was amazing," She finally said. Misha smiled more, letting out a laugh.   
"Should we go now?" He asked. She nodded. She was to tired to keep hiking. They made it back to the car and started to drive. Neither one had much to say for a while. Stephanies brain was still on high as she replayed what had happened in head. When her stomach growled out. Misha laughed looking over to her.   
"Work up an appetite?" He laughed. She blushed.   
"Maybe," She couldn't keep herself from smiling. He grabbed her hand and she looked down at his large hand, and how it made her feel amazing.   
"We can go get showered and then we can go out to lunch or we can order in. I'd offer to cook for you, but I don't have any food at my house," He chuckled. Stephanie smiled, over at him.   
"Oh you did say you liked to cook. You are going to have to one of these days," She told him. He nodded.   
"I would love to cook for you!" He smiled as they reached the house, going inside. "Here, guest room is this way, bathroom attached," Misha said leading her up the stairs and to the guest room. She smiled and kissed him quickly.   
"Thank you," She said. He smiled, she pulled him back to hug him. "I mean it," She told him he looked at her a minute, then nodded.   
"Anything baby," He smiled. Kissing her softly. They held each other's eyes for a little longer and then Misha left.   
Stephanie smiled, as she went in to the bathroom and got her things ready for the shower. She noticed two large towels on the sink.  
Misha had been a breath of fresh air in her life. She had been down since Justin died, she had tried dating, but it was all the same. Every guy she was with just wanted to sleep with her. Or get his dick sucked. Friends with benefits, they called it. She shook her head. She also didn't feel the connection with them she was feeling with Misha. She was comfortable, and loved being with him. She hadn't smiled this much in three years.  
She had been in the shower a bit now and she decided to get out, as she wrapped herself in a towel and went to find her clothes. She dressed quickly and opened the door so Misha would know he could come in if he came looking for her. She started to brush her hair. She sighed, remembering she didn't bring anything to actually do her hair. So she just applied products and brushes it. Then she looked at the make up she had brought, not really knowing if she should go full glamour or basic. As if Misha could read her mind he came in smiling at her. She looked at him, t-shirt and jeans, but fuck! He was sexy. She turned to him.   
"Perfect timing, as always," She said as she put her arm around his neck and pulled him down for a quick kiss. He smiled as they parted never actually moving far.   
"What do you need my little demon?" He asked. His arm holding her loosely around the waist.   
"What are we doing? Going out staying in. Do I glamour or simple?" She asked. Misha smiled, kissing her again.   
"I like you naked," He laughed. Stephanie's eyes widen and she blushed. He squeezed his eyes shut, realizing what he had said. "Shit! Not what I ment. I mean," He tripped over his words. Stephanie giggled at him and kissed him again, to shut him up. He smiled at her. "Thanks" He said, she laughed.   
"You don't have to get all flustered and trip over your words," She giggled. He smiled and shook his head.   
"Demon, I'll probably be tripping over my self on our wedding day," He laughed, then realized what he said. "I mean," He started again. She laughed and placed a finger over his lips.   
"Shhh! I get it my angel," She smiled. "So no makeup? Not gonna happen, but I will go as natural as possible. If we pick a day to just sit home then I'll go naked," She winked at him. He hummed excitedly.   
"We will be doing absolutely nothing that dying, so I can just look at you," He laughed  
She smiled and kissed him one more time before letting go to go do her makeup. "So other then being a woman, what got you interested in make up?" He asked. She laughed.   
"Um, I just loved how something if I feel down I just do my hair and makeup, I feel better. Sexy even," She smiled. He hummed.   
"You don't need makeup for that, but ok," He said lowly. She smiled at him.   
"You know, we could have met another way too," She said. He looked at her confused.   
"I did hair dressing school, before law school. I wanted to work in Hollywood, hair makeup. I could have ended up on your show with you," She smiled. Misha raised his eyes and smiled.   
"That would have been cool!" He smiled. "What changed your mind? " He asked glancing down. His fingers trased the part of her back that was exposed by her over sized sweater. "You have wings?" He asked. She smiled.   
"Yeah my first tattoo," She said taking off her sweater and lifting her tank top so he could see them.   
"Angel wings," He said impressed, "How old were you?" He asked suspicious. She looked at him a little funny, but smiled, biting her lip.   
"Sixteen, my friends dad at the time ran a tattoo shop. He said if I was going to do them he didn't want me getting an infection or something. So I came up with the money and he did them. I was bound and determined to get the done," She blushed. He looked at her surprised.   
"Why angel wings, and isn't that illegal on his part?" He asked. "What did your parents think?" He added. She shrugged, as she woked on her makeup.   
"It was kinda a secret. I couldn't tell anyone that it was him. Mother didn't care.... We aren't close, " She said doing a simple winged eyeliner and looking up at Misha. He smiled.   
"Beautiful, as always," He commented. She smiled, picking up her makeup. She put it in her bag and looked up to him again. He was still watching her. He checked his phone quickly.   
"So it's like dinner time," He laughed. She laughed too.   
"I know a cute little restaurant," She said. He smiled.   
"Should I change?" He asked. She giggled and shook her head.   
"No," She tried to sound serious. "I like the tight jeans," She smiled walking around him inspecting. "Ooo!" She said actually taking a moment to look at his ass. He turned around looking at her smiling and embarrassed. "What, you got a nice ass," She smiled with a shrug.   
"Uh-hu," He said as he turned her around, pushing her gently to bend at the waist and she laughed uncontrollably. He took a minute to look then smacked her ass. "You have a nice ass too," He said helping her stand back up. She smiled as she turned back to him and kissed him. They parted and he gently rubbed his nose against hers.   
"Fuckin adorable," She blushed. He kissed her again.   
"Yes you are," He smiled. "Come on before I get too distracted with you," He growled, and they headed back out to the car. Stephanie leaned against his arm for just a second as they drove. He laughed, looking over at her a second.   
"I can't be out till midnight," She said lowly. Misha lost his smile and looked at her.   
"Work?" He asked lowly. She nodded.  
"Unfortunately, no crazy drinking and late night tonight, " She told him. He smiled a little again.   
"Well fortunately I'm not terrified anymore," He laughed. She looked looked at him confused.   
"You were really that nervous?" She asked. He shrugged.   
"I haven't been on a date in a while, and your so beautiful," He confused. She hugged his arm.   
"I completely understand, I haven't been on a date in almost a year," She admitted. He looked over at her, surprised. She sighed.   
"There was a guy, a couple years back," she swallowed some tears. "Um, unforseen circumstances. I tried to date after that, but most guys just wanna fuck," She shrugged. "Turn left at the sign up here," She told him. He nodded.   
"I get that, there was a girl for me too, years ago. We ended up just being at different points in our life. Couldn't make it work," He said. "Tried dating but when your famous, it's hard. Girls are interested for the wrong reasons," He sighed. She nodded.   
"Yeah I can see how that would discerage you from dating," She agreed. "Up here on the left," She pointed. Misha looked at it. "Parking is around back," She told him, he nodded.  
"I've seen this place, heard it's good, never been though," He told he. She smiled,   
"Well I'm glad I could be here for your first," She laughed. Misha laughed out as he found a place to park.   
"We are going to have a lot of firsts. Earlier, was a first. Never fingered anyone on a hike before," He smiled over at her. She bit her lip blushing.   
"Well, I've never been hiking or let a guy figure me hiking," She giggled, kinda embarrassed they were bringing it up. There was a slight pause. Then Misha whispered her name, she finnaly looked at him.   
"You are so beautiful. I'll never forget how absolutely stunning you looked as you came for me," He said lowly. She gritted her teeth, as she felt the heat pool between her legs again. She quickly looked around. No one close enough to see. She leaned in and crashed her lips in to his. They kissed until air was needed, as usual and when they parted he smiled at her.   
"I'm assuming your still alright with what happened," He laughed. She nodded, biting her lip.   
"Well I already told you, your sexy," She tried to play cool. He smiled.   
"You are," He said lowly. "Come on " He winked, and opened his door. She followed and they headed in to the restaurant.   
"Hey!" A woman said as Stephanie and Misha walked in.   
"Hey Sarah, can we get a table in the back?" She asked. Sarah smiled at her, making a face.   
"Business meeting?" She asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes with a big smile.   
"Nosey greeter," Stephanie laughed. Sarah laughed as well smiling at Misha, he smiled back. She led them to their table away from everyone and winked at them.   
"Have fun you two," She said with a big smile. Misha looked at Stephanie.   
"Friend of yours?" He asked. She smiled at him.   
"Kinda, I see her here, and at my hair dressers," She said. He nodded, as he looked at the menu.   
"So what do you recommend?" He asked. She shrugged.   
"I like the salads. They have a cheese burger salad. It's interesting, but good. I like the chicken bacon ranch," She thought a moment. "I'm not a big meat eater. I like it sometimes, but I know the chief here and he's actually a super good cook," She smiled. Misha smiled back and nodded. A waiter came and smiled.   
"Hello, I'm Taylor, and I'll be your waiter, can I start you off with-" He cut off and Stephanie smiled up at him. "OMG girl!" He squealed and hugged Stephanie. She hugged him back.   
"Hey, hun how have you been?" She asked him. He smiled, looking at Misha.   
"Paul and I are good! We have two new fur babies, but I won't bother you with that right now," He winked. Stephanie laughed, "What can I start you off with for drinks?" He asked and Stephanie could tell he was holding back excitement.   
"I'll have my usual," She said, looking up at Misha.   
"I'll have a beer," He said. Taylor smiled widely and left.   
"Just met him at your hair dresser too?" He laughed. Stephanie smiled and kinda nodded.   
"Hairdressers brother, " She laughed scrunching her nose. Misha laughed.   
"It's fine, they all seem surprised your here with me," He said still smiling. She smiled and blushed.   
"Like I said, I haven't been on a date in like a year," She blushed. Misha smiled and nodded.   
"I know, I'm honored," He Said, setting down his menu.   
"What time do you have to be at work?" He asked. Stephanie sighed as she sat down her own menu.   
"Usually up by 6:45 the lastest. Go for a run, come back, shower and at work for 8- 8:30, " She said, dreading work for the first time in a long time.   
"You could stay at my place," He smiled mischievous. "Wouldn't have to get up early to run," He winked. She smiled at him, she knew part of him was joking.   
"Mmm tempting, but I should go home at a decent hour and go to bed," She said. He still smiled at her and nodded. She looked up at him. "When do you have to work? She asked. He sighed.   
"Tuesday I fly to Vancouver, " He sighed. She looked at him sadly.   
"I won't be able to see you this weekend," She said lowly. He shook his head.   
"No, well I mean if you wanna fly out to Vancouver," He looked at her hopeful. She smiled, but shook her head.   
"Should probably stay and do work this weekend. I have a pretty busy week ahead," She said lowly. Misha looked at her, sadly. Taylor came back with their drinks and took their food orders, and left. Misha reached over and took her hand.   
"Message you when I can. Call you when I can," He smiled. She giggled he was adorable.   
"I'll answer, when I can. I'm in court most of the next week, but when I'm free you know I'll answer," She smiled, still not fully, but she felt a little better.   
"When I come back though, I'm gonna see you," He smiled, "and hopefully convince you to stay the night with me," He smiled more. She giggled, with a raise of her eyeborws.   
"We'll see Cassinova," She laughed. He smiled quickly kissing her hand. Taylor appeared with their food, and they thanked him.   
Dinner was nice, they talked and had a wonderful time. They stayed for desert, Stephanie ordered another drink. She would catch Misha just staring at her, and they would laugh. It was still early when they finished and headed back to Misha's house. They went to the couch and immediately started to cuddle. Stephanie was instantly relaxed in Misha's arms. They were quite for a while finnaly Misha spoke.   
"Are you sleeping?" He whispered. She shook her head slowly.   
"Not yet," She kinda laughed. She heard him chuckled lowly.   
"I'm going to take this as a good thing, you can fall asleep while I hold you," He chuckled. She smiled sitting up to look at him.   
"A very good thing," She said looking at him, she looked at his full pink lips. It had been a minute sense she had kissed him, and she was almost craving it.   
"What?" He asked lowly. She looked up in to his perfect blue eyes, licking her own lips. He smiled leaning in to pull her in to his arms for a kiss. He had about kissed her senseless, when they parted and she smile up at him, in pure bliss. He laughed lowly at her.   
"You know, I've noticed. When you're thinking about kissing me, you stare at my lips, and your eyes become hooded with this sexy look in them. Like your about to attack me," He laughed. "It's hot" He added quickly. She smiled and blushed at him. Kissing him again, he pulled her on to his lap deepening their kiss, as his tongue slid in to her mouth to play with hers. She moved her hands from his shoulders to the nape of his neck. He growled as he squeezed her ass. Her body reacted as she bucked against his hips and moaned out. They parted and he slid his hands back to her hips.   
"Sorry," She said lowly. He smiled shaking his head.   
"No, I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself," He laughed. She smiled, leaning down and kissing him slow and sweet.   
"Misha," She said lowly, lowlering her eyes. He pressed a finger to her lip.   
"I know," He said. She looked up at him.   
"I don't know if you do," She said still keeping her voice low. He smiled at her.   
"I do. It's been awhile, and we are both sexually frustrated," He said. He wasn't wrong. "But we both want to hold out to make sure this is more then a hook up?" He asked. She nodded, maybe he did know.   
"But your so fucking good at turning me on!" She growled. He laughed, leaning in to kiss her quickly.   
"Oh, demon it's a mutual problem," He said lowly. "Those beautiful blue eyes, just draw me in," He looked deep in to her eyes, she smiled. "Them sweet juicey lips, just waiting to be kissed," He said kissing her again. His eyes traveled down. "Perfect perky brests," He growled as his hand hovered over one. He looked up at her and she cocked and eyebrow at him. He growled dropping his hand. "Perfect fuckin body, I just want to ravish all night," He growled. She giggled as he attacked her neck.   
"Misha!" She yelled in a fit of giggled, as his scruff tickled her neck. He didn't stop though, untilled she was almost moaned his name as he sucked at her neck making her cry out. He pulled away with a large smile of satisfaction. She immediately touched her neck where he had been.   
"Fucker!" She tried to be angry, but could only smile. He chuckled a little.   
"What you going to do?" He asked, still smiling at her. She growled and leaned in. "No visibile marks," He told her. She looked up to him annoyed.   
"What do you wear at work?" She asked quickly coming up with an idea.   
"Dress shirt," He said absentminded. She made a face.   
"I thought your show was about ghosts," She said, he laughed.   
"Well,-" He started but she cut him off.   
"Take off your shirt," She said seriously. He looked at her shocked.   
"My shirt?" He asked. She nodded.   
"Right now," She tried to stay serious. He pulled his eyebrows together, but when she didn't break he pulled his shirt over his head. She hummed happily.   
"Ooh, baby," She groaned looking at his brod toaned chest. She smiled up at him and leaned in to him, kissing his lips, then his jaw and down his neck. Misha growled lowly, she smiled against his skin as she found the spot just about his collarbone, she started kissing and licking at it, and then sucking at it. He cursed as he gripped ahold of her hips.   
"So fucking sexy!" He growled. She smiled against his skin and continued her assault on his perfect body. Finnaly she pulled away and admired her work. She looked up at him with a triumphant smile.   
"What you going to do about that my grourgouse Angel?" She asked. He smiled and nodded.   
"How noticable is that?" he laughed, she held his gaze.   
"How noticable is mine?" She asked. He gave her a look that told her they were at a draw.   
"I'm going to get so much shit from Jared," He laughed. She pulled her eyebrows together.   
"Who's Jared?" She asked. Misha looked at her funny and then shook his head with a smile.   
"He's one of the guys I work with. Hes always giving me hell, in an obnoxious brother way," He laughed. She licked her lips.   
"What are you going to tell him?" She asked truthfully wondering. He smiled more.   
"You should see hers," He said confidently. She giggled as she bit her lip, feeling kinda shy. "What?" He asked lowly. She layed her head on his shoulder, to hide her face.   
"I like this," She admitted, she saw him make a face. He leaned back trying to look at her.   
"Like what? Messing around?" He asked, still confused. She took a breath and sat up.   
"Is that what this is?" She asked. He nodded.   
"Yeah, I like it too, we can keep going," He smiled kissing her. She kissed him quickly, but pulled away.   
"But is it going to be a problem? I mean I don't wanna go all the way, yet," She told him. He smiled and kissed her again.   
"Of course, I already told you, I'd do anything for you. If you like this and wanna continue. Demon I'm not objecting, and just let me know when it's too much. I can get lost sometimes, especially when it come to you and your beautiful body," He growled, kissing her again. She smiled trying to kiss him back. He looked up at her.   
"What?" She asked already knowing there was a question in his mind.   
"I'm not saying get naked, but you wanna take the sweater off?" He asked. She blushed furiously, but pulled the sweater over her head. She was left in a simple white lace camisole. Misha smiled up at her more. As he kissed at the top of her exposed breast. She moaned lowly, loving the way he treated her body. He looked up and she attacked his lips again. His hands tangled in her hair, and she did the same. Finnaly they parted for air and he laid her down. She looked up at him a little nervous.   
"Mish?" She asked, bearly able to get his name out. Her head was swirling with excitement. He kissed her lips,   
"Promise, I won't get carried away," He told her. She smiled and relaxed, as she felt him kiss down her jaw, neck, over her shoulders and chest. She couldn't help but moan out, his lips and tongue felt good on her heated skin. He finnaly reached her shirt and he pushed it up. She tensed but let him continue. He kissed down her her stomach to her hip bones and back up. She moaned his name again.   
"Fuck, thats fuckin hot," She cried out loving it. He smile down at her.   
"Need me to take care of you?" He asked, his voice lowly and dripping with arousal. His hands went to her jeans and she had to stop him.   
"No, baby," She said sitting up, he looked up at her disappointed, but moved off of her and helped her sit up. "Sorry," She felt horrible again for getting him worked up. He shook his head.   
"How long has it been?" He asked. She blushed, dripping her head.   
"Too long," She said embarrassed. He pulled her in to a huge.   
"That's ok, we'll take things slow. I was just curious," He said looking around. "I'm going to put this back on," He said holding up his shirt. She nodded looking for her sweater.   
"Good idea," She agreed, as she slipped her sweater over her head. Misha smiled at her as he pulled her to his chest.   
"Movie?" He asked with a slight smile. She giggled.   
"How do you go from almost porn level, to chilling on a Sunday afternoon?" She laughed. He smiled, but shrugged.   
"I still have a raging boner if that helps," He laughed. She couldn't help her self from looking down. His jeans did seem to be bulging. She felt worse, but he did say it was ok.   
"Sorry," She said lowly. He shrugged, and kissed her lips again.   
"Worth it," He smiled, as he turned on the TV. They watched two movies when Stephanie noticed it was almost nine o'clock. She sighed as she thought of how she wasn't going to be able to see Misha again, for a while at least. Misha pulled her attention to him when he leaned in and kissed her lips. She smiled up at him. She moved back in to his arms and rested on his chest. She didn't want to leave, but she knew she had to. She couldn't call out of work for him, not this soon anyway. She liked the way he made her feel thought. She hadn't felt this way in a while and to know it was ending soon, even for a little while sucked.   
"What are you thinking about?" He asked lowly. She looked up, not wanting to bring down the mood.   
"Just truthfully getting sleepy," She told him, it wasn't a lie, she felt comfortable in his arms, safe, and that allowed her to relax, and when she relaxed, she usually fell asleep.   
"So, let's go cuddle in my bed, we can both get a good night's sleep, and I'll bring out home in the morning," He said lowly, soothing. She shook her head.   
"No, I need to go home, at some point," She said when her stomach started to make a noise. She sighed, "also need food," She laughed. Misha smiled.   
"What do you want?" He asked. She shrugged.   
"You said you didn't have food," She reminded him. He laughed.   
"Delivery Demon," He said picking up his phone. She hummed.   
"You like pizza?" She asked. He shook his head.   
"No, only human on the planet that hates pizza," He laughed. She pushed him playfully for using her line. "Were from?" He asked getting on his phone. She thought a second.   
"Pizza Hut," She decided. He started typing on his phone.   
"What kind?" He asked. She shrugged.   
"I don't know, what do you like?" She asked. He kissed her quickly.   
"You," He said playfully. She smiled shaking her head  
"To eat," She clarified again. He side eyed her again.   
"You taste amazing," He answered. She scrunched up her face, but couldn't keep the look on her face as she giggled, and blushed.   
"I bet you tell all the girls that," She giggled. Misha shook his head.   
"Only when it's true. Truthfully wanted you to let me take care of you again, just so I could taste you again," His voice was low and sexy again. She looked at him, he was so fuckin beautiful! She wanted to give in to him, let his tongue show her body a good time, but she knew she wasn't ready. He smiled and kissed her again.   
"Meat lovers?" He suggests playfully. She giggled, abs shook her head.   
"I like peppers and onions," She said. He nodded.   
"Pepperoni on half?" He asked looking at his phone. "How the hell?" He asked. She giggled.   
"Here," She said reaching for his phone he gave it over. She went in and made a custom pizza with what they wanted. "Anything else?" She asked, he raised his eyebrows at her.   
"I don't know anything else?" He asked. She shook her head, and handed him back his phone. "Wait!" He said pushing it back at her. She looked at him. "I have no idea how to do any of that," He admitted. She laughed and hit the check out, and it asked her if she wanted to add anything. She was about to hit no when her eyes fell on a triple chocolate brownie. She looked over at him. Misha laughed and nodded. She added it and got to the check out page.   
"Ok read that over, put in your information, and hit submit or ok, whatever it says," She laughed. Misha looked it over and submitted it.   
"Alright my beautiful demon, we will have food shortly, " He smiled. She smiled back at him and cuddled in to his chest again. It didn't take long for the pizza and they ate and talked, not really paying attention to the tv any more. They talked about a little of everything, from their favorite color to destination vacations. Misha brought up political parties at one point and Stephanie stopped him dead. She didn't like discussing it because it always ended in an argument. Misha promised he wouldn't argue about it, but she refused to answer any of his questions, and started asking him random questions until he gave up. She smiled and went back to eating.   
Soon time had ticked away and it was almost eleven. She sighed as her alarm went off telling her she really needed to get to bed. She always set an alarm for Sunday's, so she could get as much sleep possible, because the work week was relentless. She sighed as she looked up at Misha and stuck out her bottom lip.   
"What is that the time to go alarm?" He asked. She kinda laughed.   
"No, it's my late for bed alarm. I'm not a morning person in the least, and I like to get to bed as early as possible at least one night a week," She sighed. Misha looked up.   
"My bed is open," He smiled, she smiled back and shook her head.   
"Not tonight. On a night where we don't have to worry about sleep," She told him. He was already shutting off the TV and cleaning up as she spoke.   
"Your in court all day tomorrow?" He asked. She nodded helping him clean up.   
"You could shoot me a text when you break for lunch," He smiled, she saw the hope in his eyes. She was sad, and the look on her face made him drop his smile.   
"When I have a day, where I don't have to work while I have lunch, you are the first person I will call," She told him. He sighed, but nodded, stepping toward her for a hug and a kiss.   
"I'll still message you. What about dinner?" He asked. She smiled and shrugged.   
"If you don't mine eating at the office, maybe. Sometimes I'm out at a decent hour. Eight o'clock, or some nights I see midnight," She explained. He made a face.   
"Office dinner word for me. It's something," He offered. Her heart broken, he really was trying. She smiled and kissed him again.   
"I will try my hardest to be out by nine the latest. If you wanna grab dinner, we can meet at my place," She offered. Misha smiled widely.   
"It's a date, even if I have to bring it to you at work," He told her. She smiled, kissing him again.   
"When's your flight Tuesday?" She asked. It was his turn to sigh.   
"First thing," He said sadly. She cupped his face in her hands.   
"Then I will see you tomorrow, somehow. I promise," She said kissing him again. Finally they parted and Misha grabbed her bag of cloths and handed her the brownie. They walked to the car, and the ride back to her house was quite. They held hands and just sat there. At last he reached her drive way and she looked at him sadly.   
"Can I walk you in?" He asked. She smiled, and nodded. He grabbed her bag from the back and they walked to the door. She unlocked it, and they went inside. She set the stuff down on a table and the floor. Turning to Misha.   
"I had an amazing time," She said, faking a smile. He said nothing, but stepped forward and kissed her breathless. They parted and she wimmpered at the loss of his lips.   
"I did too," He smiled, she kissed him again, not ready to say goodbye. Finnaly break for air again Misha pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back as tight as she could. Stephanie knew when he pulled away he'd have to go. He kissed her head, and finnaly pulled away.   
"I'll see you tomorrow," She said unwilling to tell him goodbye. He nodded.   
"Good night, my demon," He said, Stephanie liked the nickname a lot.   
"Good night my angel," She said he kissed her one last time and then left. Stephanie waited for him to pull out of the drive way, and out of sight, before she finnaly, shut the lights off and went up to get ready for bed. She climbed in to bed with a heavy heart, as she got comfortable. Closing her eyes to hopefully dream of him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks sence Misha had went to Vancouver and Stephanie missed his hugs the most, and maybe his kissed. They talked every day, when possible. Texting was their easiest way of communication. Calling was next to impossible given their schedules, but when Misha got the chance he would video chat her.   
Stephanie sighed to herself as she sat in her office. Ryleigh was there as usual, for lunch. She was telling Stephanie all about her and Jenson. Stephanie was happy that they both had found men, but a long distance relationship with a celebrity. Ryleigh was waiving her hand, Stephanie realized  
She must not have been listening. She gave a cheese smile.   
"I'm sorry," She said lowly. Ryleigh smiled.   
"You all good hun?" She asked. Stephanie shrugged.   
"Yes and no. I mean, I miss him. Is that even a good sign? Should I? He's been gone two weeks and I mean we talk all the time, but I don't even know if I'm ready for a serious relationship. Let alone one with a celebrity," She sighed. Ryleigh smiled.   
"I get it. I known after Justin its going to be hard, but you need to get back out there. You have grieved, and after three years, I'm positive Justin would want you to be happy again. Maybe it isn't with Misha, but I wouldn't count him out just because your worried about Justin. I mean come on, if you had died and he had lived would you want him to be miserable forever?" She asked. Stephanie sighed. Ryleigh had a way of giving advice that was always right. Very annoying, but she was helpful too. Stephanie nodded, and smiled at her best friend.   
"So, how do you see things going with you and Jenson?" She asked. Ryleigh smiled happily.   
"I mean it would be amazing if he was the love of my life but I'm also just happy to have him in it. Even if it's not forever," Ryleigh smiled. Stephanie kinda envied her, how no matter what happened she always felt blessed for her life. Maybe that's why they were friends, Stephanie was the exact opposite she was a realist, she liked to believe, but she would settle for pessimist.   
"What about you, is Misha someone you could see yourself with in a decade?" Ryleigh asked, Stephanie thought about it and indulged her inner optimist.   
"I mean I like him. He's funny and sweet, great kisser," She laughed. "I guess that's not really that important. I mean we can talk for hours, so I mean I want to see where this goes. You also know I'm impatient and stubborn and sometimes very needy," She told Ryleigh. Ryleigh laughed with a nod.   
"Well I mean, he's trying, you said you text all day, and when you both happen to be free he video calls ya. Sweet heart if you want my opinion, the man is trying, you're just going to have to be more patient with him," She said. Stephanie nodded.   
"I'm trying, but you know I'm not good at it," She pouted. Ryleigh balled up an unused napkin and threw it at her.   
"Well try missy! Now you have to get back to work and so do I. Also Jenson asked me to come to Vancouver this weekend, his treat, so I'm going to be unreachable from Friday on," She smiled as she walked out?   
"Bitch!" Stephanie called after her, for springing this on her last minute. Ryleigh laughed.   
"Hey, that's my line, ya Jerk!" Ryleigh came back. Stephanie looked at her funny.   
"What did I do?! Your the one running off this weekend!" She snapped. Ryleigh sighed and shook her head.   
"Try watching some tv!" She waved as she left. Stephanie wasn't sure how tv was going to help anything, and why did Ryleigh always call her a Jerk when Stephanie called her a bitch. It was very confusing. Stephanie sighed as she threw her lunch away and started checking emails and looking threw paper work, trying not to be mad at Ryleigh. She was really happy for her, but at the same time Stephanie had no friends, anymore. So with out Ryleigh or Misha her weekend would be boring. As if on que as always, her phone went off, she saw it was a text message from Misha.   
'I have a few mins. Can I call?' He texted. She smiled, there was still time before her boss would pop in.   
'Always' she typed, but deleted, she thought it sounded needy. 'Sure' she quickly answered. Her phone started to ring, but it wasn't a video call this time.   
"Hello!" Stephanie said unable to contain her happiness.   
"Hey, beautiful," Misha answered happily.   
"How's your day? " She asked lowly. He laughed lowly.   
"Better now, so I know your busy, and I really don't have long, but I'll be home late Friday night and was wondering if you wanted to do something Saturday?" He asked. She smiled, and wrote herself a note to make and appointment with her hairdresser.   
"I would love to, what time?" She asked.   
"The earlier the better, but I'll give you until noon," He chuckled. Stephanie laughed.   
"Noon, sounds great," She agreed.   
"Maybe you can even spend the night?" He asked hopefully. Stephanie giggled, as she added shopping to her list. Seriously thinking about staying with him.   
"Maybe," She agreed, still unsure, but she did miss him. He made her happy, and that's what she wanted to hold on to.   
"Mmhm, I miss you," He said lowly, shyly. Stephanie smiled bigger.   
"I miss you too," She finnaly gave in. She heard him sigh.   
"I have to get back to set," he said lowly. She let out a sigh as well.   
"Alright," She agreed reluctantly, she already missed him.   
"I promise I'll message you," He said lowly. Stephanie smiled.   
"I promise I'll answer," She said lowly. She heard him give a slight chuckle.   
"I will talk to you later," He said lowly.   
"Yes you will," She answered.  
"Misha! Come on!" A man yelled. She heard him sigh.   
"Bye demon," He whispered.   
"Bye my angel," She answered and he hung up. Her heart sank a little and she sighed, as she looked at her notes. Quickly she called her hair dresser.   
"Hello!" A lady answered happily.   
"Hey, Mel, can you get me in this weekend. Friday or Saturday?" Stephanie asked. There was a slight pause.   
"Saturday I have first thing. What do you need?" She asked. Stephanie smiled.   
"The works, my eyebrows need to be done. Hair needs some love, nails," Stephanie laughed.   
"Ohh, girl do you have a hot date?" Mel asked. Stephanie giggled.   
"I have a friend," She stuttered. Mel laughed.   
"Oooh! Girl! I can't wait for all the juicy details!" She laughed. Stephanie laughed.   
"Your the best Mel!" She smiled.   
"I know," The woman laughed, "So seven am Saturday morning, and we will pamper you!" Mel answered.   
"Thank you!" Stephanie said and they hung up. Stephanie went back to work, as promised, Misha texted her a few hours later. Rayleigh also texted about getting out of work early for a shopping trip soon. Stephanie smiled and loved the idea.   
By Thursday Stephanie, had pretty much convinced her boss she had a aggressive migraine, and she needed a day off. It was also a very lazy office day. Finishing paperwork and things like that, so she wasn't missing court or meeting with any client's. In actuality she and Rayleigh were going shopping a few towns over. They pulled in to the parking and Stephanie was full of excitement. She loved shopping.   
"Are sure?" Rayleigh asked, continuing their conversation. Stephanie looked over at her and laughed nervously.   
"Hell no!" She laughed. "I mean," She breathed out a long low breath. "He's a God, I'm like positive on that," Stephanie smiled. "An amazing kisser, and I mean there was that one day we went hiking," Stephanie gushed like a school girl.   
"You like him! Stop talking yourself out of this," Raleigh said. Stephanie sighed, knowing her best friend was right.   
"He's just perfect!" Stephanie growled, "It's kinda scary," She admitted, as they walked in to the lingerie store. Stephanie took a deep gaming breath.   
"So any idea what you're looking for?" Ryleigh teased. Stephanie shook her head.   
"Maybe buy just a couple things. That way if I chicken out," She sighed looking at a sexy nighty. She saw a sales associate walking towards them.   
"Good morning ladies! Is there anything special I can help find today?" She asked. Stephanie smiled, at her.   
"Umm, no I think we are good," She answered with a smile. Ryleigh smiled, at the woman being more of a people person then Stephanie was.   
"Don't mind her she's just not sure what she's looking for," Ryleigh laughed. "Now where is your sexy but modist, clothes," Ryleigh asked. The sales lady, smiled led them over to to some nighties and robe and pants combos. Stephanie was more interested in a new set of bra and undwear, until she knew if what exactly she was doing, but picked out a sexy set of black and red lace thing and bra set. She also grabbed a purple and black lace babydoll outfit she looked at Ryleigh holding it up.   
"He'll never know what hit him. Also buy a robe," She smiled Stephanie smiled and grabbed a simple black silk robe. Ryleighs arms were full of clothes. She had gotten at least six new bra and underwear sets, and plenty of sexy outfits to keep Jenson entertained for ours. Stephanie grabbed a few more bra and undwear sets, as they hit the check out her phone rang. Stephanie smiled as she showed her best friend the phone.   
"Go!" Ryleigh encouraged her, as she took Stephanie's debit card and Stephanie went to answer Misha.   
"Hello," She said trying to remember how to breathe. Dam how did he do that?!   
"Hey! I'm sorry I know I should have texted first, but I have five minutes and I wanted to talk to you," He said happily. Stephanie bit her lip keeping a squeal of excitement inside.   
"No problem, I'm not busy,"she said as she walked outside the store.   
"Oh, wonderful, so how's your morning my little demon?" He asked. She smiled, loving how the nickname just rolled off his lips whenever he talked to her.   
"So much better," She slipped. Misha didn't miss a thing.   
"Really? I'm glad, because I was thinking the same thing. Also what would I have to do, and I will do anything, and I mean just about anything, to get you to come over tomorrow and spend the night?" He asked shyly. She giggled, licking her lips.   
"Umm, I don't even know when I'll get out of the office," She admitted. Truthfully she was going to have to do extra work tomorrow and possibly tonight.   
"I will come get you," He said, she smiled.   
"I have an appointment Saturday morning, because you said noon," She told him reluctantly.   
"What kind of appointment?" He asked with a chuckle. She giggled, as she saw Ryleigh come out of the store.   
"Hair, nails," She said quickly. She heard him hum.   
"Oh, you getting all dolled up to see me? Or you going to see the guy with the ego?" He sounded upset, but she knew he was kidding.   
"Oh you know that cute one, who always makes me smile. He's a good kisser too," She giggled. Misha sighed.   
"Now your just feeding his ego," He laughed. She laughed loving how he could just make her laugh without even trying. "Your beautiful just the way you are," He told her. She hummed.   
"Aww, babe," She gushed.   
"I mean go if you want to, but I don't see where you need to," He told her. She looked over to Ryleigh and bit her lip, Ryleigh laughed.   
"Tell him save the cheesy shit for when he sees you, we got stuff to do!" Ryleigh laughed. Stephanie sighed, she didn't want to let him go.   
"That Ryleigh?" He asked, only meeting her once. Stephanie laughed.   
"Yeah," She smiled.   
"She's at your office?" He asked. Stephanie bit her lip.   
"No, ummm. So I might be playing hooky today," She laughed nervously. Misha hummed from the other end.   
"What a naughty girl," He growled lowly in that deep voice that made Stephanie melt.   
"What can I say, I told you I was a demon," Stephanie couldn't help but play along. He hummed happily.   
"Your gonna have to beg for forgiveness from your sins when I get a hold of you," He growled. Stephanie was already thinking of the delicious ways he could make her beg. She clenched her teeth.   
"Oh don't worry angel I will," She could see him now, loving her body. Misha let out a quick growl.  
"Ok, go enjoy your girls day. I have to go to work anyways," He growled. Stephanie could hear the strain in his voice and although they hadn't been in the same room or state in weeks, she knew he was thinking the same way she had.   
"I will, don't work too hard," She told him, she heard him laugh.   
"Getting the work done is always a challenge, ask Ryleigh," He laughed. She giggled  
"Alright I will. Miss you babe," She finnaly broke and said it first.   
"I miss you, talk to you later, demon," He said.   
"Later angel," She said lowly and they hung up. She sighed over at Ryleigh who was laughing at her phone.   
"Girl you got it bad! Sounds like be does too," She smiled over to Stephanie. Stephanie blushed but nodded.   
"He wants me to go over Friday and spend the night," She said lowly. Ryleigh smiled.   
"DO IT!" She said excitedly. Stephanie giggled, as she shook her head.   
"I need to hit Hot Topic before we leave," She changed the subject.   
"Hell yes, and Spencer's!" Ryleigh agreed. Stephanie smiled.   
"So what's Jenson got planned?" She asked, trying to stop figure out what she was going to do Friday. Ryleigh smiled widely.   
"No idea, but if we don't leave his room I will not be upset," She giggled. Stephanie smiled, Ryleigh was not shy in the fact she liked sex. Stephanie liked that about her.   
"Oh, Misha said to ask you why it's so hard to get filming done?" Stephanie asked, seriously curious. Ryleigh laughed as they found Spencer's.   
"Because Jared is always messing with him," She laughed. Stephanie tilted her head to the side as she noticed a large blanket hanging from the wall.   
"This is the show right?" She asked, pointing up at it. Ryleigh laughed.   
"Yep, Supernatural," She smiled. One of the employees looked over at them.   
"Morning ladies, is there anything I can help you with?" He asked. "If your looking for our 'Supernatural' section it's over their to the left  
Sorry, but we are out of Cas Fuko Pop dolls," He told them. Stephanie looked at him confused.   
"Um, no thanks," she said. "I'm not sure what a Cas is," She said as she moved her way to the opposite side of where he had said. Ryleigh laughed and talked about the show a minute with him and then found Stephanie.   
"Make a friend?" She asked, as Ryleigh came to her side. She was looking at the band shirts.   
"He's pretty cool, was kind of surprised when I told him you didn't actually watch the show," Ryleigh kinda laughed. Stephanie shrugged as she looked at shot glasses now.   
"I think Misha might prefer it that way," She said lowly, "although I also think he has a hard time believing it, " She said. Ryleigh smiled, and nodded.   
"Yeah Jenson though it was funny when I told him, you had no idea who they were, but yet your fell for Misha," She smiled. Stephanie smiled, she didn't really get to meet Jenson.   
"Is he like Misha?" She asked. Ryleigh shrugged.   
"Yes and no, they all love to play pranks on each other. Jenson and Misha are best friends though. I mean they all are, arguable Jared and Jenson are best friends, but him and Misha are too. Misha also likes to encourage the fans that him and Jenson are a thing, but it's a joke," She laughed. Stephanie looked at her.   
"Misha likes Jenson?" She was a little confused. This had not come up at all when she talked to Misha.   
"No, their characters, everyone thinks theirs a secret love affair between their characters," She laughed. Stephanie realized what she was saying now.   
"Ohh, actually that's kinda a really sweet thing to do, he's such a sweetheart," She laughed. Misha was very much kind and compassionate, always caring about everyones feelings. It didn't surprise her at all he would want the fans to be happy as well.   
"Yeah I guess, Jenson doesn't though. He tells the fans it's not a thing. Then he goes and acts all gay with Misha so I have no idea really," She shrugged. Stephanie smiled.   
"So these are like at conventions?" She asked. Ryleigh nodded.   
"Oh yeah you've never seen one. Now we can totally go!" Ryleigh said excited. Stephanie smiled.   
"Is dressing up required?" She asked, knowing Ryleigh had went to a bunch of these conventions and had always dressed up. Ryleigh shook her head.   
"Not a requirement, but its fun. Could you imagine showing up at a panel and your are dressed as a sexy demon," She smiled widely. "When that man got ahold of you," she laughed. "We should totally do that!" Ryleigh said "you be a demon, I'll be an angel," She was talking non stop, which meant she was really excited about this plan. Stephanie laughed.   
"Ok! Can I break the ice first?" She laughed. Ryleigh shrugged.   
"That would be a great way to break the ice between you two," She smiled. Stephanie giggled, although teasing the shit out of Misha did sound like fun, and having him attack her in a hotel room, was kinda a turn on, not going to lie. She wanted their first time to be a little more special.   
"I mean, that sounds like a great idea down the road, but I want it to be kind special, the first time. Not rushed, I don't know candle lit dinner. Maybe a movie cuddling," She blushed a little. Ryleigh smiled with a nod.   
"Yeah, alright, but we are going to a con, and the demon angel thing is happening," She told Stephanie as they checked out and left the store. Stephanie sighed, as they walked.   
"I need some new clothes for whatever Saturday had planned. Wish I knew, maybe buy a dress in case we go out to dinner again," She smiled as she walked in to a store.   
"Your not going to be at this all day are you?" Ryleigh asked, knowing Stephanie could spend hours looking for one outfit. Stephanie shook her head.   
"I promise, just going to get a few things and we can go," She amiled. Ryleigh was thankful. True to her word, Stephanie bought a few outfits and they were out the door. She sighed looking at Ryleigh.   
"What?" Ryleigh asked. Stephanie smiled cheesy.   
"Can't help but think, that these outfits could use some new shoes," She smiled. Ryleigh shook her head, with a smile. "Please, I'll buy anything!" Stephanie tried bribing her. Ryleigh laughed.   
"You know if this thing don't work out with Jenson and Misha, I could always marry you," She laughed. Stephanie laughed too.   
"Right, sounds good!" She agreed as they found a shoe store. Stephanie got a few new pairs of heels and a some really cute boots. She also picked up a pair of hiking boots, not sure when Misha would spring a hiking trip on her again, but if it was anything like the last one. She was definitely game to go again. Ryleigh found a cute pair of heels, some flats. Stephanie smiled as they set the shoes on the counter and cashed out. It was then that Raleigh's phone started to ring. Stephanie looked over at her with a smile.   
"Jenson," She said excited. Stephanie giggled as she finished paying for their stuff and then her phone started to ring. She smiled at the cashier as she saw Misha's name on her screen.   
"Hey, hun, " She answered.   
"Hey beautiful, you free?" He asked. She smiled and thanked the cashier, grabbing her bags and heading for the door.   
"Yeah, I'm free. Sorry was just paying for some stuff," She smiled as she found Ryleigh and sat down. "So how's your day going?" She asked shyly. She heard Misha chuckle.   
"Better when the days over and I know I can see you," He said bluntly. She smiled happily.   
"Mmmh," She hummed. "What time are you leaving tomorrow?" She asked. He sighed.   
"I got most of a day of filming, plain is got eleven, then I can see you?" He asked hopefully. She giggled, he was persistent.   
"See me do what? Sleep?" She laughed, knowing both their days would be exhausting and she wasn't going to any fun when he got there.   
"We could sleep together all cuddled up, would be amazing to hold you, all night. Wake up to you. Kiss you first thing in the morning," He continued. She giggled, it did sound good.   
"Yeah?" She giggled, she wondered what it would be like to spend the night wrapped in his arms.   
"Yes," He chuckled, "you're thinking about it, I can tell," He said knowing. She hummed.   
"I am," She admitted. "Two weeks is a long time not to see you," She admitted, he hummed in agreement.   
"Yes, and a phone screen doesn't do your beauty justice when I do see you," He told her. She smiled.   
"I know, what you mean," She agreed, his face on her phone only made her want to kiss him more.   
"So, I can come to you," He offered. "Get dropped off at your place," He said. She giggled.   
"I have to he up early for my appointment," She told him.   
"Ok, you do that I'll sleep until you get back, then... " He trailed off, but his voice implied so much more.   
"I crawl back in to bed and go back to sleep with you," She laughed. It did sound good. He chuckled.   
"Alright, that's an option too," He laughed. "Truthfully I don't care, just want to see you, hold you, and kiss you," He growled using that low sexy voice. She hummed, her whole body tingled when he talked like that.   
"Sounds great," She answered lowly, her brain already in the far off world of Misha.   
"So what are you two doing today?" Misha asked. Stephanie bit at her lip.   
"Shopping," She kinda giggled. She heard Misha make a low growl noise.   
"What kind of shopping?" He asked, but his voice was strained. Stephanie giggled.   
"Well Ryleigh is going to see Jenson this weekend in Vancouver, so you know. Cute clothes for that, " She tried to dance around the subject, that they bought lingerie.  
"What did you buy?" He asked lowly, Stephanie laughed nervously.   
"Stuff," She said like an idiot, she was mentally slapping herself, as Misha chuckled.   
"Oh I see, is it a surprise? Maybe?" He asked hopefully. She laughed.   
"Yeah," She bit her lip "Maybe," She giggled. "I did but hiking boots," She told him excited. He laughed out loud.   
"Oh, you wanna try hiking again?" He asked. She blushed thinking about the last time. She giggled again nervously  
"I mean the first time was definitely fun," She giggled. Misha let out a growl.   
"Maybe we should try camping," He sujested. Stephanie smiled, at the idea.   
"Maybe," She agreed. "So how work going? Is Jared, right?" Giving you hell?" She giggled.   
"Ha, yeah he keeps bugging me about you, wants to meet you," He laughed. Stephanie smiled.   
"Oh? Do you talk about me that much?" She laughed. He chuckled  
"Maybe," He said shyly. She smiled, maybe he was the real thing.   
"I Might have told a few people I had a friend," She giggled  
"A friend," He said sounding surprised, her heart jumped.   
"Well I mean," She spuddered. He chuckled, at her.   
"I'm kidding babe, don't worry," He said, sounding like he might be eating now. She sighed at him.   
"Cute, really cute," She laughed as her own stomach let out a gurgle. Misha laughed.   
"I miss you so much," He told her, she smiled, as Ryleigh touched her arm. Stephanie looked over. She was off the phone now. Stephanie sighed, she didn't want to let him go.   
"Your on lunch?" She asked.   
"Yeah, unfortunately it's almost over," He said. Stephanie sighed, thinking she should probably find some food herself.   
"Any idea what we are doing this weekend?" She asked curiously. Misha laughed.   
"I was thinking of stay home, in bed," He said slyly. Stephanie giggled.   
"Oh does that mean breakfast in bed? She asked excited. Misha laughed again.   
" Mmmh that does sound amazing," He said. Stephanie instantly knew he wasn't talking about food.   
"I met your suppose to cook for me," She reminded him. He hummed.   
"Alright, but I'd rather have you," he said. Stephanie giggled, again.   
"We will discuss it this weekend," She told him.   
"Can't wait," He answered. She smiled.   
"Me either," She agreed.   
"Call you later," He said, she smiled knowing he would.   
"Alright, later angel," And she hung up.   
"Soo?" Ryleigh almost sang. Stephanie laughed. She looked at her eye brows raised and shrugged.   
"So?" She asked, unsure of what her friend was asking.   
"What he says?" She asked excited. Stephanie laughed.   
"He's coming in tomorrow night, I'm thinking it's going to be like early Saturday morning really but he wants to come spend the night. He really wants to spend the night together," She laughed still nervous about it.   
"Girl! Do it! You really like him, and he likes you. Come on, just relax! You know your beautiful, and he's in to you," Ryleigh encouraged her. Stephanie took a shaky breath.   
"I know, I want to. I'm going to," She tried to make herself believe she wasn't going to chicken out. She also knew she probably would.   
"Better! Girl he's good for you. He calls you every day, you talk about him all the time. Just let it happen, your over thinking it. Just go with it," She continued. Stephanie blushed.   
"I will, I'll try. I want to," She couldn't find the right words.   
"I better come back Monday and hear you go laid!" Ryleigh told her. Stephanie smiled.   
"Ok!" She agreed eager to get the focus off of her. "What Jenson say?" She asked excited. Ryleigh smiled.   
"He does have plans for the weekend, but if we happen to just stay in bed all weekend, he wouldn't be upset," She smiled. Stephanie was envious of her.   
"How was it so easy?" She asked. Ryleigh looked at her confused a second. Then shrugged.   
"I like him, he likes me. I mean I was kinda worries at first not going to lie. I thought you know I might be just a good time. I mean I'd have been thankful for the experience, but when the weekend ended I asked him. He told me this might have started that way, but we had a lot in common and he likes spending time with me," Ryleigh smiled as she told Stephanie. She nodded, Misha already wanted to spend all his time with her. He never pushed for more, and she was really in to him. Hell she liked all the fooling around they did. His hands on her, his lips, tongue. Her head was spinning thinking about how he loved her body. She smiled. She heard Ryleigh let out a knowing laugh.   
"You're thinking about him, and it, and you know it's not a bad idea. I mean come on, your basically halfway their with all the things you have done," She reminded Stephanie. She nodded.   
"Yeah," She agreed. Ryleigh smiled more.   
"Come on I'm starving!" She said as she grabbed Stephanies hand and they headed to the food court.   
The rest of the day was great, Stephanie convicted Ryleigh to shop some more with her as she hit up some makeup stores. It was well after nine when they got back and Ryleigh dropped Stephanie off. They said good bye and Stephanie headed inside. She had just set all her things down when her phone rang again. She pulled it out to see it was a video call from Misha. She couldn't keep herself from smiling as she answered.   
"Hello, " She said as she saw him. He was wearing a button up shirt and tie that was disheveled, his hair a mess. He looked so sexy, she but her lip. He smiled back at her, she knew he could see the look in her eyes.   
"Hello, I know I look a mess, we just finished for the night, but I had to call you," He smiled.   
"Mmmh, you look fine," She couldn't help but think of him and how she could help him take that off. He chuckled as he walked in to his trailer.   
"Ok demon, I'm alone tell me what your thinking," He said in that low sexy voice that made her want him more. She giggled at him, he knew just like she thought.   
"I don't understand this show in the slightest, but you look hella sexy," She giggled. Misha laughed.   
"You break down and watch it yet?" He asked undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. She was so lost in kinda hoping he wasn't wearing anything under it. She watched him shrug off a coat and then she saw a T-shirt under his button up on and gave a low grumble. He laughed. "You naughty girl, I know what you were thinking, " He laughed, but tried to act shocked. She smiled at him, licking her lips trying to play it cool.   
"What I like what I see, and I'd like to see more," She tried to flirt. Misha raised his eyebrows.   
"Any time demon, you just say when. You just have to tell me when," His voice had dropped to that low sexy tone. She smiled sitting down, he was too much for her to keep standing.   
"You do that on purpose, " She accused. He looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Drop your voice down to that low sexy gavely leavle that send shivers down my spine, " She told him. He smiled more.   
"You like that?" He asked again, in the same voice. She hummed, still biting her lip. He laughed.   
"I'm going to assume you still haven't seen the show," He laughed, his voice it's normal octive. She shook her head.  
"No, but saw a blanket at Hot Topic today. It had Jenson and Jared? On it," She made sure she got the second man's name right. He nodded. There was a banning on his door, and someone came in.   
"Oh, speaking of," He said.   
"Is it her?!" A man asked. Misha nodded.   
"Yes," He said, suddenly the phone was lifted away from Misha and she saw the taller man she had seen on the blanket at the store. "Hey!" Misha yelled.   
"Hi!" He said excited as he dodged Misha hand. Stephanie laughed.   
"Hi," She said. "You must he Jared?" She giggled. He smiled.   
"Yes, and your Stephanie?" He asked. She nodded still smiling.   
"I am, it's nice to meet you," She said. Jared smiled.   
"Your really dating Misha?" He asked seriously, but a laugh escaped at the the end. She saw Misha's hands stop moving.   
"Jared!" He growled. She smiled.   
"Did he say we were dating?" She asked, curious. Jared smiled and nodded.   
"Yes, now he's in trouble!" He laughed like a child. Stephanie giggled, her heart was pounding a mile a minute.   
"Jared!" Misha attempted to grab the phone Gain but missed.   
"No, he's not in trouble. Yeah, yes I am," She was having hard time believing what she was hearing. Jared stopped, and turned back so she could see Misha again, who kinda looked dazed.   
"Misha?!" He asked, pointing beside him. Stephanie nodded.  
"Yes, him," She smiled, as they locked eyes and he smiled back at her. Jared laughed and shook his head.   
"Alright, well congrats. I'm glad you two are happy. Glad your real, and not a sex doll," He laughed. "Can't wait to actually meet you in person," He smiled looking back at Misha.   
"Congratulations buddy," He said and he handed the phone back, he gave a quick wave and was out of the trailer.   
"He umm," Misha stuttered. "That hurricane was Jared Padalecki," He kinda larged. He didn't meet Stephanies eyes, but she giggled. "You didn't have to agree, I know I haven't actually properly asked you," He kinda looked at her threw his hair. She smiled at him even more. "Also, I mean I said it, but I didn't want them to think you were just a girl I spent the weekend with. I was going to ask you when I saw you. I want them to know, your more then that," He rambled. Stephanie felt tears sting at her eyes.   
"So what are you waiting for," She asked, clearing her throat trying to get rid of the lump. He chuckled.   
"Well, I was kinda thinking, dinner. I would cook for you, candles," He smiled, "Maybe set a mood, " Misha exhaled, and blushed. "But I mean, I guess that's kinda pointless now," He added lowly. Stephanie shook her head.   
"No it's not," She said. He looked up at her.   
"Really? You'd be in to that?" He laughed nervously. She nodded.   
"I think that's a beautiful idea," She said, still trying not to cry. He smiled bigger.   
"Then maybe, you will spend the night?" He laughed. Stephanie looked at him, confused. "I didn't mean we have to have sex, I just want to be with you," He was tripping over himself again. She giggled shaking her head.   
"Yeah, I was thinking it was about time," She smiled. Misha smiled at her.   
"Just wanna hold you, nothing else. Wanna be able to kiss you in the middle of the night, just because your there. Watch you sleep, a little," He chuckled. "I mean not in a creepy way," He laughed nervously. Stephanie giggled loving the ideas.   
"I don't think your creepy, stop," She laughed. He smiled.   
"I really do like you, and I'm not just trying to have sex with you," He said truthfully. "When it happens. I mean if it happens.... I want us to both be ready, and for it to be special," He blushed some more. Stephanie smiled and blushed as well. She nodded.   
"It will happen," She assured him. "I know it will be special, " She bit her lip, almost all her fears were put to rest. He wanted to do this right, she could see it.   
"No rush, but I am trying to sleep in the same bed as you," He laughed. She giggled.   
"Saturday, go home tomorrow, get some sleep. I'll go to my apartment Saturday, and when I get done I'll call you," She assured him. He smiled.   
"I'll come get you," He said, "Where are you going to be?" He asked. Stephanie shook her head, but knew there was no use in telling him no.   
"I'll message you the directions when we get off the phone," She told him. He nodded and then yawned, as if it was contagious Stephanie yawned too.   
"Dammit, I'm going to have to get going. I shoot first thing in the morning," He sighed Stephanie nodded.   
"I have a days with of work to start tonight, and hopefully, get done before midnight tomorrow. So I can spend my weekend with you," She told him. He nodded.   
"Alright, my demon, get some rest somewhere in there," He smiled. She nodded.   
"It will all be worth it when Im with you," She smiled. Misha smiled back.   
"I'll message you when I get back to my apartment," He told her. She smiled.   
"Sound good, I'm going to shower and then work. That way if I over sleep in the morning it's not a big deal," She smiled. Misha shook his head, but smiled.   
"Get to bed at a decent hour," He commanded on his low voice. She smiled, biting her lip.   
"Ooh, Angle, as you wish," She giggled playfully. They said their good byes and Stephanie went up to take her shower and start working. She worked well in to the night, and around three thirty she fell asleep amongst her papers and computers. She was awaken with the sound of her phone, she answered it not bothering to see who was calling. She opens a video chat with Misha. He smiled at her. Her sleepy brain tried to register what was going on.   
"Good morning beautiful," He smiled at her. She laid back down setting the phone up against the pillow beside her.   
"Hey, babe what time is it?" She asked, closing her eyes a second.   
"Six thirty, I know it's early, but I wanted to see you and you didn't answer my texts," He said lowly. Stephanie yawned and opened her eyes.   
"No idea what time I passed out. I haven't pulled an all nighter sence college," She said setting up and stretching. Misha took notice of her tank top and shorts.   
"Dam, you're beautiful," He growled. She looked at him with a slight smile shaking her head. She noticed he was fully dressed and ready for the day.   
"Not so bad yourself, although I'd prefer less clothes," She hummed he chuckled.   
"Mmmm you spend the night, and clothes are negotiable," He smiled. Stephanie giggled.   
"Can't wait to hold you," She hummed. She opendes her eyes realizing her thoughts have come out of her mouth. She sighed with a smile. Misha smiled widely.   
"I should call you while your half asleep more often," He chuckled. Stephanie smiled her eyes closed again.   
"Umm, you think your funny," She laughed. Misha laughed again.   
"You like it," He told her. She smiled.   
"Alright, just a little," She agreed, "come cuddle with me," She groaned opening her eyes again.   
"I can come see you tonight," He reminded her. She hummed again, seriously thinking about it.   
"We both are going to need our sleep, " She told him. He looked at her sadly. "You know neither one of us is going to want to sleep when we see each other," She pointed out the obvious. He sighed with a smile.   
"Your with it," He told her. She smiled at him.   
"One more day, I'm yours tomorrow until Monday," She told him. He sighed.   
"It's not going to be long enough," He told her. She laughed.   
"Tell me that in six months," She laughed, figuring this would most likely just a memory.   
"I'll tell you that in six years," He told her. She looked at him.  
"Six years is a long time," She said seriously. Misha smiled at her.   
"Your with it," Be answered her just as serious. She looked at him a long time without saying a word. "Stephanie I'm not just looking for a good time. I'm kinda a hopeless romantic, and I want you to know, I have every intention of keeping you," He told her. She smiled more, he had a way with words.   
"Alright Romeo, I have to get ready for work, as much as I don't want to, but tomorrow, your a mine," She smiled. Misha smiled more.   
"As you wish my Demon," He answered lowly. She smiled.   
"I'll talk to you later angel," She said. He nodded  
"Yes later, I will call, " He said, she giggled.   
"Bye babe, " She said as she blew him a kiss, he returned the jesture, and they hung up.   
Stephanie got ready for her day, managing to make it to the office by seven thirty. She dove in to her paper work, finishing the day before's work by nine and starting the days work. He boss came in to check on her and was pleased as usual with her work effort.   
Ryleigh texted to let her know she landed safely, and she was at the set, she had been talking to Misha and she was one hounded present sure he was into her. Stephanie told her that she was sure she'd have some juicey things to tell her when she got back.  
The rest of the day was uneventful, Stephanie was able to finish by nine that evening and was heading out as her phone rang. She smiled as she answered the video chat.   
"Hello beautiful," Misha greeted as usual, she smiled, feeling exhausted.   
"Hey, babe," She said lowly. He looked at her.   
"I'll be leaving in a few hours, should I stop by?" He asked, she gave him a weak spo poormiled.   
"No Angel, I'm just going to go to bed when I get home, then I'll see you tomorrow," She told him. He smiled weakly.   
"Aww demon," He said lowly. "Get some sleep beautiful," He said lowly. Stephanie nodded.   
"Night Angel," She said as they hung up she sighed as she drove home. Wishing she had told him to come, she missed him. Stephanie wasted no time when she got home crawling in to bed, and dreaming of Misha.   
The next morning came too quickly, but Stephanie felt better then she had the day before, way more sleep then she glad as she got up, willingly and got dressed. She started packing her bag. She took a breath. She was going to do It, she was going to spend the weekend with him. She took a deep breath again as she made coffee and headed to her appointment.   
"Morning!"Mel greeted her as she came in the door to the salon. Stephanie smiled and gave a wave.   
'Morning, thanks again for getting me in last minute," Stephanie said as she sat down in the chair. Mel smiled.   
"No problem! So dish!!" She said excited. Stephanie bit at her lip.   
'Well I mean, I can't give any real details, but I'm seeing a guy. He's cute and sweet and I don't know, amazing," She giggled thinking of Misha with smile. Mel raised her eyebrows.   
"Ok, come on! No one else is here," She Encouraged Stephanie to go on.   
"You brother saw him," Stephanie made a face. "First weekend we hung out, we went to the restraunt," Stephanie told her. Mel looked at her a second.   
"Oh yes! He said he was an actor?!" She questioned. Stephanie giggled and shushed her.   
"Yeah, his name is Misha, I guess he's on a popular show," Stephanie shrugged. "I've never seen it. Ryleigh has um, Supernatural?" Stephanie said. Mel looked at her.   
"Oh! Yes I know that show, ok he's the short one," She laughed. Stephanie giggled.   
"I guess that is a way to look at It," She laughed. Mel laughed.   
"So? What's it like dating a celebrity?" She laughed Stephanie smiled and shook her head.   
"I mean it's not official yet, we only got to hang out that one weekend, and for two weeks it's been. Talking threw the phone, he's been at work, " Stephanie sighed. "He got back super early this morning, but I told him to go home and sleep I had this appointment and then I'd call him when I was done," Stephanie told her, as if he had ESP. Misha was calling. "Speak of the devil," She giggled. Mell laughed.   
"Angel," She said. Stephanie kinda shrugged and nodded.   
"Morning," She giggled.   
"Is it?" Misha laughed "good, that means I can see you sooner, " He said, still sounding sleepy  
She hummed.   
"Why are you up?" She giggled. Misha laughed.   
"I saw the sun and hopped you'd be on your way," He sighed. Stephanie laughed.   
"Go to back to sleep, I'll be over when I'm done," She laugh. Misha sighed.   
"Alright babe, have fun. See you in a little while," He said lowly, Stephanie giggled.   
"See you in a little while hun, get some sleep," She reminded him as they hung up. Mel raised her eyebrows.   
"He's definitely excited," She said as she played with Stephanie's hair. Stephanie smile and nodded.   
"I know how he feels, he's just like so sweet and adorable," She smiled.   
"He must be something, he's the first one in a while, right?" She asked. "Just trimming this up and keeping the layers?" She asked. Stephanie nodded.   
"Yeah, it's been a year since I tried dating and I wasn't even trying when we met," She giggled.   
"Ohh where did you meet him?" She asked, "washing?" She asked Stephanie nodded as they got up and walked to the sink.   
"His charity was building a new community center for kids. Ryleigh dragged me there, " She smiled. Mel smiled bigger.   
"Yeah where is she? You two usually schedule together, " Mel asked. Stephanie laughed.   
"Well she ditched me this weekend to h ang out with her new man, " She smiled, Mel looked at looking excited.   
"She dating a celebrity too?!" She gasped. Stephanie laughed.   
"So we got split up in to two different groups and of course she went with her crush Jenson. Leaving me alone, with Misha. Who knew as soon as he saw me I had no idea what I was doing," She laughed as Mel sat her up, and laughed, they walked back over to the chair Stephanie originally sat in.   
" So you two spent some quality time together?!" She asked, gushing. Stephanie laughed.   
"Yeah, he thought I was funny, he was hella sexy, and then Ryleigh and Jenson ditched us, when the say was over and so he invited me to dinner. Then he called me again the next day and we hung out, we went hiking and just spent the day together. He's been calling me daily ever since," She giggled. Mel was smiling.   
"Well damn I'm happy for you both. Now have you two sealed the deal, so to speak?" She looked at her threw the mirror. Stephanie giggled and blushed.   
"No, um he hasn't really properly asked me out," She bit at her lip.   
"Properly, girl! It's the twenty second century, what does that even mean?" Mel laughed. Stephanie giggled.   
"Well his coworker, Jared, came in to his trailer last night, after they had finishes for the day, and he takes the phone and says hi. Then he's like, he said you were dating. I just smile and agreed. So Jared seems kinda stund, and is like ok nice to meet you and leaves. So Misha is like quiet and I can just tell hers so nervous. So then he tells me he wants to ask me out. I'm like what's stopping you. Then he says he was to do it right. So candle lit diner, and just like the most sweetest thing, " Stephanie explaind. Mel looked at her kind of shocked.   
'Wow! He sounds amazing!" She smiled. Stephanie smiled.   
"Yeah, so I think it's going to happen tonight, " She smiled. Mel giggled.   
"Wow, you couldn't have gotten any more lucky. It's like you hit the boyfriend jackpot twice in one life," She gushed. Stephanie inhaled deeply. Mel looked at her immediately loosing her smile. "I'm sorry hun," She said lowly. Stephanie smiled, weakly but still smiled.   
"I know, Ryleigh keeps telling me. He is amazing and I know Justin wouldn't want me to be miserable forever, " She nodded. Mel nodded.   
"Hey, you never know, maybe Justin put Misha in your life," She smiled. "One angel to any other, " She giggled, Stephanie smiled, really not sure why she kept refuting to Misha as an angel, maybe it was because of how amazing and generous he was, she wasn't sure. He was an angel in her eyes though. The rest of the appointment was nice. Stephanie walked up to the counter feeling like a new woman.   
"How much?" She asked. Mel gave her a smile.   
"Remember when the phone rang earlier?" She asked. Stephanie looked at at her funny.   
"Yeah?" She said lowly. Mel smiled  
"It was an anonymous patron who paid your bill," She smiled. Stephanie shook her head, but couldn't help but smile.   
"He did, did he?" She asked. Mel smiled more.   
"Someone really likes you," She winked. Stephanie smiled and said goodbye. She walked to her car and call Misha, one, two three rings, voicemail. Stephanie sighed.   
"Hey, I just finished my appointment, I'm heading over now," She left a message and drive over. Her phone didn't ring the whole time she was diving or when she pulled in to the drive way. She tried calling him again, again three rings and voice mail. Stephanie sighed and went to the door knocking a few times, again, nothing. She went back to the car and sad a while, playing on her phone. It had been a whole when she finnaly was taken out of her thoughts.   
"I'm so sorry!" Misha said, as he walked over to her car. She smiled up at him. His hair was a mess and he still looked half alseep. She couldn't help, falling for him even more.   
"Your fine babe," She said kissing his cheek. Misha smiled, as he grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. She giggled as he kicked the door behind them and attacked her. She giggled, in to their kiss, as she tangled her hands in his hair. He growled, and pulled her closer. His kiss was full of emotion, there was plenty of hunger, just pure want, but slow and sweet wanting to saver every second. Finnaly they parted and she smiled up at him.   
"Minty fresh," She giggled. Misha smiled.   
"I might have ate a handful of mints on my way down," He blushed, she giggled again and pulled him in for another kiss. This one wasn't any shorter then the first. They parted a second time and he pulled her in to a hug.   
"I missed you," She said lowly. He hugged her tighter.   
"I missed you demon," He said. He finnaly let her go and looked down at her, she was wearing a cute sundress, white with sunflowers, spegettie straps and a pair of black heels. "You look ravishing" He smiled, as he twirled h er around she giggled.   
"Just something I picked up the other day," She said, looking up at him. "You look absolutely adorable," She said taking in his old t-shirts and sweat pants. He chuckled looking down at himself.   
"I should go change," He laughed. She pulled him back in to her arms.   
"Why?" She smiled, as she pulled him over to the couch. He chuckled.   
"What's on your mind?" He asked, she giggled as they sat down and she snuggled beside him. He pulled her in to his arms.   
"My beds upstairs," He reminded her, she smiled up at him.  
"Tempting," She was still smiling, and actually thinking about it. He raised his eyebrows.   
"Really?" He asked quickly pulling her on to his lap. She giggled and started to kiss him. He was eager to return her kiss as his hands rested on her hips, and hers back in his hair. They parted and just looked at each other, breathing heavily.   
"We should probably stop," she said, feeling his excitement. He sighed but nodded.   
"Yeah, sorry. I really missed you," He said, as he let her go and she moved beside him.   
"I missed you too, I just......" She broke off. He shook his head.  
"It's fine," He said lowly. Stephanies heart broke a little.   
"Misha, I want to, it's.. It's been three years though," She managed, with a sigh. He looked over to her.   
"Oh," He said lowly. "It's fine, don't even worry about," He said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. She smiled at him pulling him back in to a hug.   
"Thanks hun," She said, snuggling in to his chest.   
"Demon, we don't have to do anything today if you want," He said as he held her. She hummed.   
"Sounds amazing," She agreed. He laughed.   
"Except we have to go the store at some point if I'm going to cook for you," He said lowly. She sighed, but smiled up at him.   
"Alright, go get dressed and we will go," She sighed. He smiled down at her.   
"I'm sorry demon, promise this is the only time we have leave the house," He chuckled, she didn't let him go through. He chuckled again and sweeped her up bride style and carried her up stairs as she giggled.   
"Put me down!" She laughed. He laughed as he kissed her and then layed her down. She hummed as they parted, looking around.   
"Told you I'd get you up here, " Laughed as he crawled over her to the other side. She giggled, rolling over to him. She kissed him quickly.   
"Always knew this was your plan," She giggled. Misha smiled, as he got up. She followed him with her eyes.   
"Wait come baxm," She wimmpered. Misha smiled, walking back to her.   
"You are in no rush to do anything are you," He laughed. She shook her head as she pulled him back on to the bed.   
"Got me in here, might as well enjoy it," She told him, kissing his jaw a few times. He growled lowly.   
"I thought you were stayed the weekend with me," He asked seriously. She looked up in to his crystal blue eyes. She smiled biting her lip.   
"Fine, guess you'll just have to wait," She said trying to get up. Misha growled and grabbed a hold of her pulling her back in your bed and hi arms.   
"Get back here!" He growled, holding her back against his chest and kissing at her jaw and neck. She giggled, and twirled around to face him. He smiled kissing her she giggled, and closed her eyes for a second and then opens them. Misha was still smiling down at her, she smiles back at him.   
"I could her use to this," She told him. He smiled, kissing her.   
"I know, waking up to you, every morning, is a dream come true," He said lowly. She smiled, she did like this, being so close to him. She liked the way he held her and wanted to be near her.   
"Ask me now," She said, she didn't want to wait for a candlelight dinner and romance. This was perfect. He looked at her pulling his eyebrows together.   
"Ask you wha- oh!" He realized what she meant as she made a face at him. He laughed a second. "Stephanie, " He said using a serious tone. She smiled at him, looking into his eyes.   
"Misha," She said lowly, she was so close to him, she could feel his heart speeding up and his breathing changed, he didn't quite look at her. She just kept smiling at him he was so adorable.   
"Stephanie, would you, umm do you wanna maybe umm," He studered, she giggled at him and be blushed.   
"Misha," She whispered, he looked up at her. "It's ok," She whispered, he smiled at her blushing more.   
"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked lowly. She giggled again and kissed him. He seemed suprised, but kissed her back with as much energy and feeling as she kissed him. When they parted she smiled at him. He laughed as he smiled at her. "Yes?" He laughed she giggled.   
"Hell fuck yes!" She said, now feeling like she didn't have to hide her excited. He smiled and kissed her again, this one full of want and need, but also something more. They parted and she smiled more.   
"So we are official," He said sounding excited. Stephanie bit her lip and smiled.   
"We are," She said lowly, as she kissed him again. They parted and she smiled more. "And I can kiss you when ever I want, because your mine," She smiled. Misha laughed.   
"Yes, and your mine, my little demon," Misha smiled, and kissed her. They laid on his bed for a long time, just kissing and cuddling, it was alter in the afternoon before they realized how many h ours had actually passed. Stephanie looked at her phone hearing a message come threw she sighed.   
"Five already?" She asked, looking up at Misha, he looked at her suprised.   
"Really? wow we really did spend all day in bed," He laughed. Stephanie smiled snuggling in to his chest more.   
"It's not a bad thing, " She hummed. Misha kissed her head.   
"We really do have to go to the store," He sighed. Stephanie growled, not wanting to leave his arms, it seemed like forever sense she last got to do this.   
"Angel, you do know you can have groceries delivered right?" She asked. He looked at her with a knowing smile.   
"You really don't want to leave the bed?" He laughed. She barried her head in to his chest. He chuckled again. "But you dressed so pretty," He said, trying to get her to look at him. She smiled kissing at his neck. He growled. "Demon," He growled, she giggled looking up at him.   
"Please?" She looked up at him innocently. Misha growled, low from back in his throat and it sent chills down her spine.   
"Fine," He gave in. "Show me how to order groceries," He said. She smiled and held her hand out for his phone, he gave it over easily. She sighed.   
"Stupid IPhone," She remarked. Misha let out a laugh.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, as she looked through the pages of apps, but did stop her. She giggled as she found the camera.   
"Smile," She said as she took a picture of them. Misha laughed,   
"That not fair, " He laughed, taking the phone away from her. "Smile," He said as he took a few pictures of her, she giggled, trying to actually take a good picture. Misha smiled as he took a few more then laid beside her again.   
"You are so beautiful," H e told her as he pulled her back into his arms. She giggled, and kissed him.   
"Let me see!" She laughed and took his phone again. She looked at the pictures. "I think you need your eyes checked, " She said. Kissing him again. He shook his head.   
"You are beautiful," He told her, she looked at the picture of them. Misha looked absolutely adorable, she made a face, not completely happy with the way she looked, but gave in and handed his phone back to him.   
"You look good," She said, kissing him. He scoffed.   
"You mean you," He argued. She shook her head, and grabbed her own phone.   
"What are you making?" She asked, as she went to order the groceries. Misha smiled.   
"Why don't we just order in," He laughed. "I have no energy to cook," He smiled and attacked her with kisses. She giggled.   
"Mmmh, Mr. Collins not on the menu, "she giggled. He sighed dramatically  
"But you taste so good," He told her attacking her lips. She giggled and moaned, pulling him on to her. They made out for a while and then he pulled away. She wimmpered, he smiled down at her, his eyes searched her body. Her dress had slid up exposing the side of her hip and the thin strap of her thong. Misha licked his lips quickly, but pulled her dress down.   
"We should probably stop," He said. She nodded, he helped her sit up and she straightened her self. Misha disappeared for a few seconds and returned in jeans and a different shirt. Stephanie made a pouty face. He chuckled. She smiled   
"I like the jeans, nice and tight in the right places," She said. Misha growled at her.   
"You make being good hard," He told her. She smiled at him as they walked down stairs hand and hand. Stephanie couldn't help but just watch him, as they made their way to the kitchen. He laughed looking back at her.   
"Sorry," She blushed. Misha pulled her face to look at him and he kissed her.   
"Don't be," He said lowly kissing her again. She smiled. "What would you like to eat?" He asked Stephanie kissed him again.   
"Ahh, Ms. Bradford, I am not on the menu," He chuckled. She sighed, she wanted him there was no denying that.   
"I can wait, I'm very pacent," She giggled. Misha growled.   
"Your going to have to teach me," He laughed. She smiled, but she had to tell him about Justin, and the reason she was so afraid of giving herself to him fully.   
"Misha," She said lowly, as he turned with a bottle of wine.   
"Wine?" He smiled, she smiled back. "And yes my demon?" He asked. She decided it wasn't the time to bring it up. She shook her head, chickening out once again.   
"Chinese?" She said to fill the silence. Misha smiled at her, hanging her a glass.   
"If that's what you want, " He said. Stephanie nodded. They ordered their food and Misha lit a few candles and they had dinner. They talked about work, and Stephanie coming to Vancouver. They talked about their pasts, and what they wanted for the future. They covered everything from A to Z, mostly. When they went to find a movie to watch Misha had been teasing her. She must have broken down and watched the show. She giggled and shook her head. They found a movie and settled in, it didn't take long for Misha to become distracting as he pulled her up to kiss him. She giggled, and pulled him closer. She was falling deeper everytime they kissed. Misha's hands pulled her up on to his lap, by her hips and she smiled down at him. She was enjoying this very much until they toppled over and she was under him. Her heat started beating and it wasn't fun anymore.   
"Misha," She said lowly, as he kissed her neck. He smiled and kissed her lips. She pulled away. "No, Misha," She said. He looked down at her, but quickly got up.   
"Sorry, I just thought.... " He exhaled and shook his head. She could see he was becoming aggravated with this.   
"I'm sorry," She said lowly. He sighed, drinking the rest of his wine.   
"What is it? I mean just when I think we are getting somewhere. You just, do things to me. I can't help it. That's a terrible excuse, but Stephanie come on. Let me in, what is stopping this?" He asked pleading. "I'm not going anywhere. I wanna be with you," He told her, she saw his eyes brimming with tears. She sighed, she felt horrible she knew she had to just tell him about Justin.   
"Your right, it's not far for me to lead you on like that, " She sighed, her own tears threatening to fall. Misha sat down, and took her hands.   
"I'm not trying to push you, I just feel like there's something bigger we need to talk about, " He said lowly. She nodded.   
"It was about ten years ago, I just moved out here. I was working as a hair dresser, actually the one I go to, I was working with her. Well a guy walked in, and we started talking. He asked me how I knew I wanted to be a hair dresser for the rest of my life. I just looked at him, I didn't. I just took the opportunity because I thought it was the best I would get. I just kinda shrugged, " She smiled. 'It's kinda a long story," She bit her lip. Misha smiled.   
"I wanna hear it," He said sounding genuinely interested. She smiled.   
"So I told him truthfully I had no idea what I was doing with my life. He asked me what I had wanted to do as a kid. I laughed and said I wanted to be an attorney. He looked suprised and told me that was the same thing him and his parents were fighting about. They wanted him to go to law school. He wasn't sure he wanted to or even could live up to what they wanted," She stopped remembering the memory, holding back a few tears, "Anyways some how he talked me into facing my fears and we enrolled in law school together. His name was Justin, and he was my best friend for years. I didn't even realized I liked him until like three years into knowing him. He had just broken up with another stupid girl, and somehow he ended up at my place. I was living with Ryleigh at the time. Things just went from there," She skipped the dirty details. "Anyways, we dated for the rest of school, and the ass never tells me his dad owns a law firm. So he talked to his dad we both got jobs. Things were going incredibly amazing," She stopped, she couldn't hold back her tears now. Misha grabbed her hand and nodded.   
"It's ok," He told her. She smiled, as tears fell from her eyes.   
"He was heading home late from the office, we were supposed to go out to dinner. He was late," She started to cry now. Misha pulled her in to a hug and let her cry, as he held her. After a while she gathered herself.   
"You need a drink?" He asked, she sighed and nodded.   
"Please," She said reliving the next memory over and over. Misha returned with water and wine. Stephanie smiled and took the wine. He sat the water on the table. "He was hit head on by a drunk driver. Killed instantly," She looked off into the distance. Misha was quite for a while. She finally looked at him.   
"I'm sorry," He said lowly, looking like he was about to cry as well.   
"Yeah, well that wasn't the only thing. When I went to the hospital the doctors handed me a velvet box. His parents didn't know what say. They knew he was going to purpose to me that night, " She smiled, because she couldn't believe how unlucky she was. Misha pulled her back to his chest, and she cried some more. Finnaly what seemed like forever Stephanie pulled herself together again.   
"I'm sorry I jus-" She was cut off trying to apologize. Misha kissed her quickly.   
"Don't, there's no need. I was being insensitive," He said. She shook her head.   
"You didn't know. I'm just scares you know, having someone that meat so much from you ripped away. I just get scared to get close to anyone else. Misha, I like you, a lot. I just don't know what I would do if this went well and then I lost you," She finnaly confessed her fears. He nodded.   
"I understand, but you have to know that accident wasn't your fault, your not jinxed in any way," He told her, reading deeper in to it. Somehow he just knew how she was thinking. She sighed, not believing him.   
"I just don't know if my heart can talk that again, " She confessed. Misha nodded.   
"I understand, hell I dated a girl all threw high school. Though we were going to be together forever," He sighed "life is a crazy thing sometimes. We were supposed to go to the sweet college, but I, I don't know what happened. She fell out of love I guess," He sighed dealing with his own demons.   
"I'm sorry," She whispered. He nodded.   
"I understand if you don't want to stay. Nights kinda ruined, sorry about that," He said. Stephanie shook her head.   
"I'm terrified of losing someone again, but I want to be with you," She told him truthfully. He smiled, and pulled her up in to a hug.   
"I want to be with you, and I promise to behave," He said with a mischievous smile. She giggled, and leaned up to kiss him.   
"I want to," She whispered, and sighed "I'm just trying to remember how to find the courage," She kinda laughed. "For me at least, it's a big deal," She said, Misha looked in to her eyes and nodded.   
"I guess it really is. It's so normal these days for it to be casual, but it is a big deal to give yourself so completely and to be so venerable with some," He smiled. "I guess I forgot that, " He kissed her quickly. "Thank you, " He said. She smiled up at him.   
"If you wanna walk out to my car with me," She saw his face drop. She couldn't help, but give a giggle at how adorable he was. "We can go get my bag, " She smiled, Misha's face light up again.   
"Can't wait to hold you all night," He smiled happily, as they walked hand in hand to her car. He grabbed the large bag from the back seat. "You moving in?" He laughed. She giggled and shrugged.   
"I like clothes, and never know what I'm going to want to wear," She tried to act casual, knowing d we there was an unnecessary amount of sexier clothes she might not even touch. She sighed, she wanted to be with him. She just had to stop being scared.   
"Oh? Like?" He asked playfully she shook her head.   
"Don't worry," She smiled, as they headed upstairs. Misha kissed her head as they reached the bedroom.   
"I'll leave you to change. I promise I'm not going to peep, I'll go change in the bathroom, and will knock before I come back in," He said as he went and grabbed his sleeping clothes and left the room. Stephanie sighed as she got in to her bag and pulled out a skimpy nighty. She was mad at herself for not being able to put it on. She knew she wanted to be with Misha.   
"Stop being a baby!" She growled at herself as she shoved the sliky fabric away and grabbed out yoga pants and long sleeved shirt, quickly changing. She was mentally beating herself up when she heard a loud knock at the door and Misha call to her.   
"Stephanie, is everything alright?" He asked, but didn't open the door. She sighed, kicking herself again and rushing to the door.   
"Yeah sorry," She forced a smile, as she fiddled with her toothbrush and paste in her hand. He smiled, but she saw him take in her choice in clothing. She let out a nervous giggle and leaned up to kiss him quickly. "I'll be right back," She said as she rushed to the bathroom, hiding behind the safety of the closed door. She hung her head. She was so stupid, this man was gorgeous, and he wanted her. Her she was being all shy and wouldn't just take her clothes off. She brushed her teeth hating herself every second. He was right, it was just sex, it was so not a big deal. She wasn't a virgin, he wasn't her first. He was a living breathing man who was definitely in to her, and she couldn't get her stupid brain around that. She finnaly came out of the bathroom and Misha was already in bed.   
"You alright?" He asked sounding concerned. She wanted to tell him, how stupid she felt, and how she was acting so dumb, but she just nodded.   
"Fine, sorry, just didn't realize how drained I am. Staying up late, getting up early," She laughed a little. Misha nodded.   
"Yeah," He agreed, but she could tell he knew there was something more. She crawled in to bed beside him. There was an awkwardness that hung over them. She took a breath and moved closer.   
"You don't have to, " He said lowly. She smiled up at him.   
"I want to, " She smiled genuinely, she loves being close to him. He smiled and pulled her into his arms.   
"Comfortable?" He asked, Stephanie's eyes had already fell shut, feeling warm and secure in his arms.   
"Mhm" She hummed lowly. She heard him chuckle faintly and kiss her head.   
"Good nighty demon," He whispered.   
It was very dark when she woke up. Hot, she never slept well when she was sweating. She growled lowly as she made her way to the bathroom. She kicked off her pants, and then returned to bed. She tossed for a few minutes lo her and then the shirt came off too. She hummed to herself as she was cooling off and felt better. Stephanie let out a giggle as she felt Misha's fingers brush her bear skin. He lingered for a second, then pulled his hand away.   
"Stephanie?" He asked lowly. She yawned and opens her eyes smiling up at him.   
"Hummm," She hummed, closing her eyes and trying to move closer.   
"Stephanie, your not wearing any pants," He said seriously. She oped her sleepy eyes again and pulled the blanket aside. Sure enough, she was just in her underwear. She looked over to Misha with a confused look.   
"How?" She asked, looking down to awe she was just in a camisole top. Misha raised his hands.   
"I swear I didn't do it " He said. She giggled, as she sat up and found her shirt on the floor. She stood up without a second though and walked to the bathroom.   
"Found them, I must have gotten hot in the night and took them off," She laughed. She looked to see Misha wasn't looking at her. "Misha?" She asked lowly. He didn't look at her.   
"You should probably put them, back on, " He cleared his throat. Stephanie couldn't help but notice the blanket was slightly tented. She smiled as she slid back in to bed and crawled on his lap. He looked at her shocked.   
"Stephanie," He said, but she silenced him with a finger to his lips.   
"Take your shirt off," She told him. He looked at her still shocked, but pulled his T-shirt over his head. She looked down at his toned chest and couldn't help, but reach out and touch him. She looked back up and her breath a little heavier. "Pants," She said as she moved off him. He pulled his eyebrows together.   
"Stephanie," He said again. She was nose to nose with him.   
"Pants off, " She said lowly. Without any further hesitation, Misha stood and pulled his pants off revealing orange underwear and a large tent in them. He climbed back in to her and she climbed back on top of him, crashing her lips to his. Their tongues danced in a hungry hurried kiss, and when they broke Misha looked right in to her eyes. Her heart pounded, but she wasn't scared she was hot and wanted him.   
"Are you sure?" He asked lowly, she smiled kissing him quickly and then pulling her camisole over her head. Leaving her in lace bra and underwear.   
"I'm sure," She almost moaned, as she crashed her lips in to his. Misha waisted no time, as he held her close as they kissed. When they broke he waisted no time kissing her jaw and her neck down her chest. She moaned lowly and it only seemed to fule his hunger. He took a second to admire her matching under clothes, before he went back to kissing her body.   
"So fuckin sexy, " He breathes as he kissed at her breasts. "So fuckin beautiful," He continued kissing down her stomach. She moaned out, at goes good his lips felt on her. "All fuckin mine!" He growled coming back to her face and kissing her lips. They parted and He smiled down at him. "Never letting you go," He told her, kissing her again. She giggled, as she kissed her back. "I'm serious, your so perfect," He growled bearing his face back in her neck, making her giggle and cry out in sweet desire.   
"Misha," She moaned. He pulled his head from her neck and smiled.   
"Say it again," He growled as he attacked her with kisses, his hands hadn't even left her waist.   
"Misha," She giggled this time. He smiled.   
"I wanna please you, " He said lowly, she smiled, and bit her lip.   
"I want you," She answered, and it was true. Her fear was gone and she wasn't nervous, she wanted him, and she wanted him doing exactly what he was doing. As his hands side down and squeezed her ass, she moaned loudly.   
"That's my demon, you be as loud as you can," He smiled looking up at her. "Can I lay you down?" He asked, almost shyly. She smiled, and nodded.   
"Yes, " She said, as he moved her to lay down against the pillows. His eyes never left hers. She giggled. "Misha," She whispered. His eyes grew wide.   
"Yeah, " He answered. She smiled leaning up and kissing him.   
"I want you to touch me," She said lowly, trying to be sexy. He nodded slowly  
"Where?" He asked. She smiled.   
"We're do you want to?" She asked. His eyes searched her face.   
"Everywhere, " He said horsely. She smiled.   
"I want you do that," She whispered. He smiled down at her. Still watching her face. She smiled as she sat up and undid her bra. He seed suprised to watch it side off her arms. She but her lip but couldn't help but blush as she laid exposed to him. He licked his lips and looked up at her face.   
"You are serious, " He said lowly. She smiled and grabbed his hand, placing it on her brest and massaging it with her won showing how she liked it. Finnaly he came out of his daze of shock hand started to take control. She smiled up at him as his hands worked her body. His mouth added to the mix and she was a mess laying there, begging for him to touch her where she needed him to the most. He watched her has his fingures slowly slid down her soaking wet panties, she moaned out his name, beginning him to do more. Misha smiled, as he pulled her lace things to the side and slowly start to rub at her center.   
"Fuck yes!" She cried out, as she moved her hips with his hand. He pulled his hand away from her and she cried out. He smiled as he grabbed ahold of her hips and slid her thing off. She bit her lip looking up at him. He smiled leaning in to kiss her quickly as he kissed down her fully exposed body. She moaned lowly as he reached her waiting wetness. His eyes slowly traveled up her body and locked with hers.   
"Your sure?" He asked. She giggled and playfully pushed his head down. He smiled, never breaking eye contact. As she watched his head slowly move to her center and his tongue jetted out, slowly licking her alit. They both cried out simultaneously. She looked down at him.   
"You taste so much fuckin better then I remembered," He told her, before hungrily diving in to her. He was amazing and very skilled with his tongue. As he brought her to a screaming release. He kissed his way up her body and she giggled, pulling him down and kissed him.   
"Love those orange underwear," She giggled. "But take them off, " She smiled, Misha chuckled and stood up taking them off, crawling back in beside her. She smiled as she called on to him. She kissed his lips quickly, and continued down his body, to his awaiting hard cock. She sucked in air as she came face to face with it. It was long and thick, she steadied her breathing, looking up at him he smiled down, leaving in and kissing her slowly. she smiled as they parted, and dipped her head back down to his cock. She kept eye contact the whole time as she slid her tongue out and gently licked the very tip. He let out a low moan and she moved down taking him in her mouth a little at a time, adding her hand. It wasn't long before she had gotten a slow rhythm going, and Misha was in no rush to end it. Finnaly she picked up speed and he pulled her off him.   
"Is that what you want?" He asked, she knew what he meant and she smiled kissing him quickly, and going back to her work. She felt his thick ropes of cum hit the back of her throat an she moaned out, causing him to curse and move his hips. He pulled her back up to hold her when he had finished and she smiled at him.   
"You are amazing," She smiled and kissed him. Misha checked and kissed her harder. She smiled at him.   
"You are fucking amazing, but if your up to it, " He smiled as he kissed at her neck. She giggled pulling him back on to her.   
"I don't want to let you go," She told him truthfully. He chuckled, kissing her neck a few more times.   
"Good, because I'm not letting you out of this bed, at least for a while," He smiled as he dove back on to loving her body. He is lips leaving no part of her body untouched. She couldn't keep her hands off of him as she ran her hands down his arms and toaned chest. He let out a growl. She giggled, and they kissed again.   
"Fuck," He growled as he pulled away. Stephanie looked up at him confused.   
"What?" She asked, wonder what had changed in thirty seconds.   
"I don't have any condoms," Growled angrily. Stephanie smiled, getting up and going to her overnight bag. Rayleigh had been right, grabbing condoms for just in case. Stephanie helped up the box with a smile. Misha growled pulling her back in to bed.   
"You weren't kidding," He said licking his lips, as he took the box out of her hand. "Vearitey pack," He smiled. She giggled, as he attacked her with kisses. She took the opportunity to push him over and crawl on to him snatching the condom from his hand. Ripping it opens and slowly siding on to him, maintaining eye contact.   
"So fucking sexy!" He growled. She smiled, feeling more trying to be confident.   
"Lay down," She said, sounding more confident then she was. He raised his eyebrows, but did as she said.  
"Yes my Demon," He smiled, as she lowered herself down his awaiting length, the both groaned as she completely took him in. They locked eyes and just stared at each other for a while. Finally she rolled her hips, both crying out again, he filled her so snugly and completely. Misha pulled her down to her to his lips and kissed her passionately, as they moved as one. The way he loved her, body, gently took his time and let her take control. They didn't rush, it was all slow and sweet, and it felt like they had been lost in each other for days, when they rode our their high together, and Stephanie collapsed on top of him.   
"You are so fucking perfect," He told her as he kissed he her quickly she smiled as she moved off besid him. He smiled kissing her again. "Give me a second," He said as he got out of the bed. Stephanie didn't bother to hide she was looking him up and down. Misha smile at her as he left. Stephanie looked at her discarded clothes, thinking quickly about getting dressed, but decied against it. She liked being with him. All her fears had disappeared. Misha returned smiling at her.   
"You haven't dressed?" He asked suprised, she giggled, as she cralwed across the bed and pulled him back in kissing. He pulled her closed.   
"We don't have to do anything today, right?" Misha asked. Stephanie giggled.   
"I am all yours until Monday," She smiled, and they laid back down, Stephanie giggled.


End file.
